Mistake
by Angel1039
Summary: COMPLETE! I hear him curse, my name he calls. I press myself agaisnt the wall. I try and hide from his evil eyes. I'm so afraid now, I'm staring to cry. He finds me weeping, he shouts ugly words. He says its my fault he suffers at work... R&R please! DMGW
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay this is another story I am starting because I had a great idea... I know this chapter is really shory, but it's really just to let you know what the story is about. This story's characters are really OOC so please remember that while reading. If you like where the story is going, let me know. The sooner I know if people like it, the sooner I will post the first chapter.**

_My name is Misty  
I am but three,  
My eyes are swollen  
I cannot see,  
I must be stupid,  
I must be bad,  
What else could have  
Made my Daddy so mad?  
I wish I were better  
I wish I weren't ugly  
Then maybe my Mommy  
Would still want to hug me.  
I can't speak at all  
I can't do a wrong  
Or else I'm locked up  
All the day long.  
When I awake I'm all alone  
The house is dark  
My folks are not home  
When my mommy does come  
I'll try and be nice,  
So maybe I'll get just  
One whipping tonight.  
Don't make a sound,  
I just heard a car  
My daddy is back  
From Charlie's Bar.  
I hear him curse  
My name he calls  
I press myself  
Against the wall  
I try and hide  
From his evil eyes  
I'm so afraid now  
I'm starting to cry  
He finds me weeping  
He shouts ugly words,  
He says it's my fault  
That he suffers at work.  
He slaps me and hits me  
And yells at me more,  
I finally get free  
And I run for the door.  
He's already locked it  
And I start to bawl,  
He takes me and throws me  
Against the hard wall.  
I fall to the floor  
With my bones nearly broken,  
And my daddy continues  
With more bad words spoken.  
"I'm sorry!" I scream  
But it's now much too late  
His face has been twisted  
Into unimaginable hate  
The hurt and the pain  
Again and again  
Oh please God, have mercy!  
Oh please let it end!  
And he finally stops  
And heads for the door,  
While I lay there motionless  
Sprawled on the floor  
My name is Misty  
And I am but three,  
Tonight my daddy  
Murdered me  
(Poem by Misty Ramsey) _

_A mistake. That's what I am. I have been told that all my life. I don't know what I did wrong, but there is no way to fix it. I am a bad girl and I am nothing more than a mistake. A mistake because I was a girl and because I was the youngest. Two things I couldn't control made me the mistake that I am. When I was younger my mother told me that she loved me and that I was a gift. She no longer loves me. I used to think it was because my dad didn't love me, but it's because I am a mistake. My dad has never loved me. Even my own brothers avoid me. They avoid me out of fear more than hate. I do my best to not be a mistake. I use my manners and I do well in school. I do so good that I moved up a year. I'm still a mistake._

**A/N: Okay now review and let me know what you think. If you want me to contiune, or are simply curious let me know. Hey even if you don't like where its going let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so here is the second chapter. I didn't recieve any bad reviews and they were all telling me to continue, so here is the next chapter. Oh updates maybe further apart because I start college today, so I will probably be to busy to write more, but I'm trying to get as far ahead in the story as I can so I don't get to behind.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing you recongize. I'm just borrowing them and bending them to my will. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Draco watched her as she ran off. Something was up with her. He began to walk to his common room, wondering why he hadn't noticed it before. Then he realised it, he never really bothered her when she was alone. When ever he decided to torture her, she had someone with her. Now she was alone. He walked into the common and took a seat on the couch next to Blaise. Blaise looked over at Draco.

"What's up man?" Draco looked at Blaise. Bliase was the closet thing he had to a friend. Draco didn't make friends, thats how he was raised. He was also the only one with a father that was a crazy deatheater and a mother who blocked out everything evil.

"Well... nevermind... its crazy." Draco stated, thinking no other Slytherin would understand. Blaise began to hit his arm telling him to just spit it out.

"Well, its the Weaslette. Whats her name?" Draco tried to think of it. Thats when it hit him again, he never paid any attention to her. He knew that Potter was Harry, Weasley was Ron, and that the mudblood was Hermione, but he had no idea what the Weaslette's name was.

"Ginny." Draco looked at him, suprised that he actually knew her name. "Hey, I pay attention. Plus she could be rather beautiful, if it weren't for the fact that she was poor and her brothers hand me downs." Draco rolled his eyes, trying not to picture her in normal clothing.

"Well, it started on the train..." Draco began to tell him the story. From the train to fifteen minutes ago. Bliase looked rather confused as well. Then he looked at Draco in shock.

"Why don't you help her. You start with showing you can be, er, nice. You know like get her new clothing. Eventually she will tell you what her problem is." Draco looked at Blaise, wondering what the hell is on his mind. He had the look of this is a great idea, but had that evil look in his eyes. Draco looked over it. Then he realised it. Pansy. He got up and ran to her room.

Ginny sat in her common room, watching the fire. She coundn't figure out why she was so scared of everyone now. She usually was able to hid everything so easily. She just figured that it was because she should be worried that Malfoy will hit her. Then she realised, when anyone raises there hand around her she jumps. She never screamed 'don't hit me' though. He must think she's crazy. She knew what she would do. She would try to act like nothing ever happened. The next time she saw him, she would just give him the most courage she could. She was a Gryffindor, she could do it. She nodded and then made her way up to her room to get a good nights sleep. Classes did start tomorrow.

"Come on Pansy. Your always complaining you need more girl friends."

"I don't know Draco. I mean she's a Weasley. I'm sure we have nothing in common." Draco looked at Pansy pleadingly. "Why do you want me to help you anyways?" Pansy asked as she collapsed down onto her bed.

"Well, because, I don't want to be around her, but I want to know whats wrong. Its a curiosity thing." Pansy sighed looking away and crossing her arms.. "Come on. Do it for the fourteen years that we were best friends. Do it for the nearly eighteen years that you have been my sister." It was true. Pansy Parkinson had ended up being Draco's sister. They found out about one and a half years ago, during their fifth year. Lucius had married Narcissa and concieved Draco. When she was two months pregnant, he slept with the newly married Mrs. Parkinson. In that one time, concieving Pansy. Her father thought it was strange, seeing as he could not produce children, but raised her as his own. When her mother past away when she was fifteen, her father should have been the one to take her in, which he would have gladly done. However, as wizards, it was of course known that Mr. Parkinson was not Pansy's father. A test done shortly after had shown that Lucius was indeed the father of Pansy. Since this was during the school year, nothing would take place until summer. Unfortunately, at the end of the year, Lucius was placed in Azkaban Prison. Pansy was then placed under custody of Narcissa Malfoy, mother of Draco, Pansy's closest family member, and half brother.

Pansy crossed her arms after Draco left her room. She had agreed to befriending the Weasley Girl. She obviously could not do anything yet, since it was 1:37 in the morning, so she would start during classes. She changed for bed and then climbed in. She tossed and turned a few times before finally relaxing and falling asleep.

Ginny woke the next morning, a little to early to her liking, but she got out of bed anyways. She sat up and stretched. She looked around the room and smiled. She only shared it with three other people. Seventh years only had four per room and she loved the fact that she moved up and year. She shared her room with Pavarti, Lavender, and some new girl, Jessica, who were all still sleeping. She climbed out of bed and walked towards the bathrooms. The sun had just began to show in the common room, very dimly lighting it. She walked into the girl's bathroom and made her way to the shower. She turned the water on scalding hot and stripped off her clothes. She walked in and began to shower. Once she finished she walked out and grabbed two towels. She wrapped one around her hair and wrapped the other around her body. She walked out of the bathroom and just as about six other girls walked in to shower. She got into her room to see the other three girls just getting up. She smiled as they all groggily made their way to the shower. She loved girls, in a complete non-lesbian way. She liked girls because she could stand up to them and not be frightened. It was guys that she hated. Guys did indeed frighten her. She went through her closet, not really caring what she picked out, it was all the same. Jeans that were a little too big and long on her and shirts that were oversized, hiding her body. She got dressed and began to brush the tangles out of her hair before drying it.

Ginny sat in the rather empty Great Hall, picking at her breakfest. Slowly, tired people would begin to walk in and take their seats at their respective tables. Hermione walked in with Lavender and Pavarti and took a seat by Ginny. Hermione stopped spending as much time with Harry and Ron as she used to. Sure they were still best friends, but Hermione had gotten tired of listening to quidditch and other stuff that they talked about. Ginny thought Hermione was crazy. She never understood how she never understood quidditch. She loved it in her fourth year when she was allowed to play on the team when Harry's spot opened up. It, however, ended as fast as it came. Sure she could have tried out for chaser, but her father had forbidden it. Harry was disappointed when she didn't show up for try outs, but seemed to care very little. Just as the Great Hall began to fill up a lot more, she got up and left, going to her first class.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay here is chapter three. I have had a few people asking me to update so I did. Updates are going to be further apart because school's back and I need to keep that first, so I don't have much time to write more for the story. But, hey you should still review, because the more I get, the more likley I am to update sooner. Sends lots of reviews! Enjoy!**

****

**Chapter 3**

Ginny sat in the potions classroom alone. No one was their yet, not even Snape. Students began to show up and she grabbed out her stuff that the board said she needed. Harry and Ron walked in and took a seat two rows in front of her. Then Lavender, Pavarti and Hemrione walked in. Pavarti and Lavender took a seat in the row in front of her and Hermione began to make her way to Ginny. Just before she was able to sit down Pansy Parkinson took the seat. Ginny and Hermione both looked confused and then Hermione left. She went down by Harry and Ron and the three began to whisper and Hermione was pointing to Ginny and Pansy.

"Hi." Ginny looked over to Pansy and nodded her head, but didn't respond. Pansy tried to think of somthing to say to get the girl to talk to her. "My name's Pansy." Ginny looked at her as if she said the stupidest thing in the world.

"I know who you are. Now why are you seating by me? If your trying to embarress me, please do so and leave." Pansy smiled to herself and thought that maybe they weren't so different.

"Actually no, I'm not trying to bother you either. As it is well known, I have lots of friends, but they all happen to be guys. I decided that I need more girlfriends. So I am trying to be friends with you." Ginny looked at Pansy and raised and eyebrow.

"Well, their are plently of Slytherin girls you could be friends with I'm sure." Pansy rolled her eyes and then got a comletely serious look on her face.

"Have you seen the girls in Slytherin? I can't stand half of them and the rest I hate. Plus you seem like a decent girl and someone I could get along with."

"Fine. Whatever." The rest of the class went by rather fast. The only other inrtresting thing that happened during class was when Snape told them that who ever they were sitting next to would be their partners for the rest of the year, so if they wanted to change partners, leave your seat right now. The part that shocked Ginny was that Pansy had not gotten up.

Ginny and Pansy walked down the corridor to the Great Hall together. Over the past few weeks they really began to get close. Pansy pretty much had completly forgotten that Draco was the one that wanted them to be friends, for his stupid curiousity. Well he got his wish, but Pansy had no intention on forcing anything out of her. Pansy had given Ginny some of her clothes that she didn't wear anymore. Sure they weren't brand-new, but they at least fit her. When they reached the Great Hall they parted and went to their own house's tables. Ginny sat down next to Hermione, Lavender, and Pavarti. They all looked up at her.

"Gin, what's up with you? At first we thought this werid friends thing with Pansy was just because your partners in Potions and Tranfiguation, but lately you are always with her."

"Mi, I don't want to talk about it. It's no big deal."

"Gin, come on, we can go talk in private."

"Thats okay. I'll pass. Plus there's no reason to ever talk in private." The girls looked at one another and then continued to eat. When dinner was almost finished, Ron walked over to the girls.

"Ginny. We need to talk. In private if you may." Ginny was about to set down her fork when Lavender spoke up.

"Ron. In case you haven't noticed, Gin doesn't like to talk in private." Ron pursed his lips a little, kind of like his mother did when she was angry. He looked down at Ginny and she placed her fork down and then stood.

"I'll talk to you guys later." She stepped over the bench and followed Ron out of the Great Hall without another word. She couldn't tell Ron she didn't want to talk, he was a guy and she was scared. Sure, she wasn't really worried about being around Ron, he never laid a hand on her. Her father, of course, has. Along with Percy. Bill and Charlie were out of the house before she was first beaten. Fred and George never hit her before. George had yelled at her though. Arthur had told him to beat her while they were at school in her second year. Out of fear from his father, he agreed. He never hit her though. He yelled at her and almost went through with it before he broke down and couldn't do it.

As the two youngest Weasley's walked out of the Great Hall in silence, on the other side of the room, Pansy and Draco were in deep conversation. Pansy had been getting rather annoyed with him at the time, too.

"I don't get you Pansy. You said you would befriend her to found out whats wrong with the girl. Now your like best friends and you don't want to know what it is anymore." Pansy let out one of the laugh sighs and looked at him and saw that he was serious.

"Draco can you be anymore self centered. Just because you want to know something doesn't mean the whole world stops for you." Draco look taken aback by the comment. "Let her tell me when she wants to, _if _she wants to. She's really a great friend." With that Pansy stood and began to leave the Great Hall. Draco got up and followed her.

"So where are we going?" He asked her when her finally caught up to her.

"You are so annoying!" Pansy laughed as he tried to look sad. As they walked around the school trying to find something to do, Ron walked right past them. He looked rather shocked with himself. Draco yelled some smart comment to him and Pansy stopped next to Draco thinking, but not speaking. Draco turned to talk to her and then he saw Pansy's face.

"What's up?" Pansy was silent for a little while longer and then she looked directly at Draco.

"Didn't Ginny leave with Ron?" Draco looked at her rather confused. He snapped out of it when Pansy began to walk rather fast towards the area where Ron came from. They walked for a while but found nothing. Ginny was nowhere to be seen.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay I updated sooner than I had planned on. I'm not sure when the next update will be because I am having some major problems on top of college. I would like to see lots of reviews to make me feel better, because, honestly, I feel pretty shitty. I haven't recieved a bad reviews yet, which makes me feel better, but I still want more reviews! Well I think thats abotu all I can come up with. Please review, good or bad, just review. I also am taking suggestions, becasue this is about as far as I have gotten so far. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 4**

Ginny sat in her room that night. Her arm was freshly bleeding and she a couple brusies and a black eye. A couple people asked how she got the brusies and the black eye, she just said she tripped over herself. They believed it, not wanting to believe anything else. She out her knife back in the drawer in the table by her bed and pulled down her robe sleeve just as Hermione walked in. She looked at Ginny slightly confused.

"What happened to you?"

"I tripped over my legs walking up the stairs." Hermione bit her lip and raised an eyebrow.

"Really. Ron said you have gotten in a fight with Pasny." Hermione pursed her lips and looked seriously at Ginny. Ginny stood and started to make her way to the door, grabbing her bag on the way.

"I'm heading to the library. You know how I need to keep my grades up to graduate early. G'night." With that Ginny quickly left the room shutting the door. She sighed to herself. She really didn't want to go to the library, but she thought she might as well, she had no where else to go.

Ginny sat at a table by herself trying to concentrete on her potions book. When she finally got the into what she was reading she was chased out because the library was closing. She began to gather all her things, and reluctenly decided that she had no where to go but back to her dorm. As she was closing her bag Blaise Zabini walked up tp her.

"Hey. Come with me. I know a place where you can still study without interruptions." Well Ginny did know better than to go, but then again, it got her away from Hermione's crazy questions. So she followed him in silence. He began to led her towards the dungeons but then made a turn down an empty hall way she had never been in. It was rather dark because only a few candles lit it. Blaise stopped and bent down.

"Hey, Weasley girl, help me. I think something is stuck on my leg." She looked down, but couldn't really see anything because it was so dark. She put her bag down and kneeled down on the ground. She leaned closer to his leg to get a better look. He then knocked her over and she landed roughly on the ground with a small squeak. He climbed on top of her and she tried to push him off, but he was to strong for her. She was about to scream when he pushed his lips roughly on hers. He then made his down the her neck and began to roughly kiss and suck on it. As he did he removed her shirt. She began to feel tears fall down her cheeks. She tried to scream again, but this time Blaise just hit her hard across the face. He then took her bra with hand and ripped it off, lifting her of the ground and dropping her back down with a loud thud. He then began to move down towards her nipples. He kissed his way down to them and then roughly bit her nipple and she let out a little scream from pain. He slapped her again. She could feel him begin to get extremely hard through his pants as he pressed up against her. He cupped one breast and roughly rubbed it as he nibbled on the other one. He then worked his way down to her pants and pulled them off easily. He discarded them and then pulled off her panties and discarded them. He slowly removed his pants and then his boxers.

"Please don't. Please." He looked up at her, but this time didn't slap her.

"Virgin?" She slowly nodded looking fearful. He just smiled.

"Well then this will hurt a lot." She began to shake her head. He then moved closer to her and then shoved himself in her. She let out a scream from pain as he ripped her barrier. He slapped her as hard as he could. He pushed himself in her even harder making it at as painful for her as possible. She could feel tears pouring down her face and held back screams of pain. He pushed harder and faster until he finished and emptied himself inside of her. He then stood and slowly began to pull his boxers on when he heard someone coming. He then quickly put his pants on and ran down the hall and heard someone yelling after her him.

"Hey were are you going. You should be in your room. I'm head boy." He yelled and ran after but stopped suddenly when he saw her on the floor. He let out a panic gasp and picked her up. She was shaking, crying, and bleeding uncontrollably. He ran her to his room which was right down the hall. He laid the naked Weasley on his bed. He then ran out of his room and towards the Slytherin common room. He ran in and found Pansy sitting on the couch talking to Blaise. Blaise's face a was a little red and he seemed to be tired, but Draco paid no attention.

"Pansy, you have to come with me. Right now." She looked at him confused, but followed him anyways. Blaise smiled to himself and went off to bed as Pansy and Draco ran down the hall to his head boy dorm. He opened the door to his room and Pansy gasped when she saw the bleeding girl laying on Draco's bed. She went to the bathroom and walked out with a bunch of medical stuff and walked towards the bed. Draco walked over.

"What can I do to help?" Pansy turned around to look at him. She looked at him in complete honest.

"Draco you have to have emotions to care. You have to care to help someone. Sorry." She looked back down at Ginny and took out a bandages and before she set to work she stopped and looked at Draco again. He was walking out of the room.

"There's one thing you could do."

"I won't do anything to help the Weasly. Your lucky I got her here." He spat at her. Pansy looked taken back. She sighed and then spoke again.

"Well then do it for me." He rolled his eyes.

"Alright."

"Where's that nosy headgirl. What's her name. Um... the mudblood..."

"Granger? The only Headgirl."

"Whatever. Make sure she doesn't come in here under any circumstances. No one else needs to know about this." Draco shrugged and walked out to the common room leaving the girls alone. Pansy looked back down at the young girl. She was quietly sobbing, and obviously in a lot of pain. She began her work.

Hermione was sitting in the common room. Draco walked out and sat on the couch across from her. He put his legs up on the table. Hermione rolled her eyes and continued to read her book. Then she realized that he was alone. She had seen him run and then leave quickly. He then came back with Pansy, but yet, she was no where to be seen.

"Where's your girlfriend? Is she in the room touching herself because you left her?" Draco sneered at her.

"She's not my girlfriend, Granger."

"Oh really now. Then why is she in your room and your not?" Draco sat for a moment, trying to think of an answer. When he said nothing, Hermione chose to speak again. "She doing some deatheater thing in there isn't she? Or is it something against school rules?" She got up and made her way to his room. Draco jumped up running after her and jumped in front of her.

"No. You see... er.. she's having some... family problems and her room mates won't leave her alone. I said she could stay in my room." Hermione rolled her eyes. She knew that wasn't the truth. She walked back down to the couch and grabbed her book. She heard Draco let out a sigh and she walked up to her room. Before she went in she turned around, Draco was still standing there.

"Are you having family problems?" He looked at her. He thought she was trying to be nosy again.

"What would make you say that, mudblood?"

"Well since Parkinson is having family problems, I assumed you were."

"Your crazy, Granger. Just because a Slytherin has a family problem, doesn't mean we all do." She smiled at him and before walking in her door she said one last thing.

"Well I assumed you were having family problems along with her, seeing as she is your sister." She walked in her room and closed her door. Draco stood their with his mouth slightly open.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so sorry it so short. Its all I could come up with at 2 30 in the morning. I really wanted to post this chapter though. Now I am offically out of ideas. I need you to review and give me lots of ideas! Or you could just send a nice review, that just makes me happy!**

**Eve Granger- I'm gald you seem to like my stories! That makes me so happy. Yes I had planned for somthing to happen to Blaise and I haven't decided what to do with Bill or Charlie yet, but I promise they won't be evil**

**Everyone, please send lots of reviews and ideas because I currently have no idea what I want to do to fill the rest of their school year! Enjoy! and review!**

**Chapter 5**

Draco didn't know what to do. The one thing Pansy told him to do, he didn't do a good job at. He only got her more curious. He tired to figure out how she knew about him and Pansy. Maybe more people knew than he thought. He sat on the couch, staring intently at the fire. He heard a door open and his head shot up. Pansy walked out of his room and sat in the couch by him.

"Well she was raped. Its beyond obvious. She has lots of minor cuts and bruises and a black eye also. For some reason I don't think their all from the rape." Draco looked more confused then he had been when this whole thing started.

"So we are pretty sure someone's abusing her?" Pansy nodded. She seemd to be rather upset. "Did she say who's abusing her or raping her?" Pansy shook her head.

"I tried to get her to tell me. I got nothing." A long silence passed. Pansy eventully stood. "Well I need to return to my dormitries. Try and get something out of her. Please Draco." He looked at her pleading face and nodded. After she left, he remained on the couch for a few moments. He then got up and walked into his room. He shut the door and turned on the light, hoping not to wake Ginny. Only when he turned on the light, he found that she wasn't in his bed. He looked around panicked. He didn't need Pansy mad at him. He looked under the bed, hoping she was just hiding but didn't find her. He then stood straight up when he heard crying. He followed the noise. He opened to bathroom door where it sounded like it was coming from. He turned on the light and found Ginny on the floor by the sink, with his razor in her hand.

"What the!" He stopped in mid-sentence to find her wrists bleeding. He pulled the razor out of her hand and threw it across them room. He quickly grabbed toliet paper and began to wrap it around her wrists. He then picked up the sobbing girl and carried her back to his bed. He went to stand when she pulled him back down on the bed.

"Please." He looked confused. Then he realised that she didn't want him to leave. He looked down at the weak girl. She was still only in her bra and panties.

"I'm going to get you something to wear. I will be right back I promise." She relunctently let go of him and he walked over to his dresser. He pulled out one of his older shirts and walked back to the bed. He helped put it over her head and then sat down next to her on the bed. She remained quiet, obviously deeply upset. He paused for a moment, about to say somthing, then he thought about it for a moment, thinking if he should. He then decided that it was best to ask.

"Ginny do you know who raped you?" She slowly nodded. "Is it someone I know." Again she nodded. "Can you tell me?" She shook her head, looking rather scared. He again paused for a moment. Then he remembered what Pansy said about her being abused. "Is someone abusing you?" She paused for a moment and then nodded. "Is that the person who raped you?" She shook her head for the second time. "Can you tell me who hit you earlier to day? The person who gave you a black eye." This time she didn't shake her head or nod. She obviously wanted to tell him, but was scared to. "Please. Its okay Ginny." She remained quiet for a moment. Just as Draco was about to give up she finally spoke.

"Ron." At first Draco wans't sure he heard her right. He expected it to more be Harry than a family member. He looekd at her. He then knew that it was Ron.

"Why did he hit you?" She waited a little longer to answer this time. When she finally did, she took a deep breathe.

"Because I'm friends with Pansy. My father told him to." Draco's mouth nearly dropt in shock. Her own father. Sure his father wasn't the best, but he never laid a hand on him. Not once. The worst he did was yell at him.

"Does your father hit you?" She nodded.

"A lot." Draco could barley stand to hear anymore, but curiosity got the best of him.

"Why do you cut yourself, then?"

"Because he told me I need to hurt myself when I do something wrong and he's not there." Tears had begun to fall down her beautiful face. "He's been hitting me since I was a little girl."

"Why does he hit you." That was all it took. She finally broke down.

"I'm a mistake." Tears began to rapidly fall down her cheeks. Draco sat right next to her on the bed. He moved her head so she leaned into his chest and she continued to cry as Draco did his best to comfort her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay. I was hit with this idea like 5 minutes before I wrote it and it went from there. Again, it's rather short, but it's something more. Please Review, and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

Draco woke the next morning to find Ginny still sleeping next to him. She was laying next to him, her head on his chest, and his arm around. At first he had been shocked at their situation, but then the previous night came flooding back to his memory. He looked at his watch that was on the bed side table. It read 6:45. He slowly moved his arm and rubbed his eyes. He stood cursing himself for waking so early on a weekend. He looked back down on his bed to make sure she was still asleep and then made his way to the bathroom. As he walked into the bathroom his mind was full of anger and questions. He didn't understand why someone would hurt their own daughter. As he walked towards the shower, not fully paying attention, he stepped on the razor he threw on the ground last night. He jumped up in pain and in anger. In the brief moment of extreme anger from his pain and Ginny's he took his fist and pounded it at the concrete wall next to him. He yanked his hand back and held back a scream of pain, afraid to wake Ginny. He walked back out to his room and saw that she was still sleeping. He looked down at his fist and noticed it had already started to bruise and swell. He made his way to his door leading to the common room. He was hoping Madame Promfrey would be awake and could fix it for him, before anyone else saw him. He opened the door and walked out into the common room. As he began to walk down the steps from his room, he heard someone speak.

"Up a little early, eh Malfoy." He turned towards the couch. Hermione sat there, with a book in her hands, looking up at him.

"I should say the same to you, Granger." He walked towards her, hiding his hand behind his back.

"I'm always up this early. The question is why are you up this early?" He sat across from her. For some unknown reason he felt like talking, to anyone. Granger just happened to be there.

"I was going to see Madame Pomfrey. I managed to injure my hand, for your information." He removed his hand from behind him and showed her.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy. How did you manage that?" He smirked at her.

"Tsk Tsk. Laungage Granger." She rolled her eyes at him and pulled out her wand, quickly healing his hand with a simple spell. "I didn't ask you to fix it."

"I know. But it saves questions about why you hit something."

"How do you know I hit something." She looked at him in a way that says, you have got to be kidding me.

"Why did you hit something anyways?"

"I was angry, okay." He began to get up and walk away. She was really to nosey for her own good.

"What about? Family problems, maybe?" He turned around and saw her smirking at him. Not quite as good as his, but still a smirk. He smirked back at her.

"No. Not family problems. It's not even to do with me." She directed her eyes toward the couch in front of her telling him to sit down. He rolled his eyes and took a seat.

"Now tell me whats wrong. I might be able to help." He really did need someone to talk to. He sighed and leaned back into the couch.

"Its not my story to tell. It's my friends. Actually she isn't even really my friend. I know her through someone."

"So, you don't have to use any names. Just tell me. You know you want to." He was silent for a moment. It was Granger and he was sure she would find out at some point.

"My friend was raped last night." Hermione's mouth dropt open at that statement, but he continued on before she could say anything "She wouldn't tell me who did it, but she did tell me other stuff. She's being abused. She cuts herself when she does something wrong and no one is around to hit her. She told me that her brother hit her pretty bad, because her dad's not here to hit her. He dad's the one who hits her." They were both silent for a moment. Hermione looked like she wanted to saw something, but couldn't think of how to put it. The silence continued. Eventually, Hermione broke it.

"Do I know this person? This girl?"

"You might." Right after he finished his sentence there was a knock at the door. Hermione granted the knocker permission to enter. Ron and Harry walked in. Draco was hit with a great amount of anger again. He remained sitting there, digging his nails into his palm.

"Ron. Harry. You guys are up rather early." The remained at the door. By the looks of it, they didn't plan on staying.

"Up early! We haven't gone to sleep yet. We Harry's did. I haven't. Ginny never returned to the tower last night from the library. I woke up Harry about 20 minutes ago." Hermione looked at Draco, noticing his angry, she raised an eye brow at him. That's when it all hit her. She let out a deep breathe form shock. She turned back to Harry and Ron.

"I haven't seen her. She probably spent the night with one of her friends in another house." Ron nodded and left, Harry followed him out. After the door shut, Draco quickly stood making his way to his room. Hermione shouted at him to stop.

"Who is the girl Malfoy!" He shrugged his shoulders and began to run up the steps. Hermione ran yelling after him. He got in the room and quickly locked it. Of course, forgetting who he was dealing with, all he did was lock it. A few moments later the door flew open and Hermione stood their with her wand in her hand.

"Malfoy! Who- Oh my!" She looked on the bed and saw Ginny laying their sleeping. Her jaw dropt once again and she dropt her wand. The clank of her wand was the only sound to be heard in the whole room. After a few more moments of silence, someone was calling Draco from the common room. Footsteps were heard coming up the stairs and then Pansy appeared at the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I hit a writers block and then I hit a depressing time. But never fear I am back and with a new chapter.**

**Oh yeah. I want to know if anyone else noticed this or coudl explain to me if I missed something. I am re-reading all the Harry Potter books, to refresh my memory on every detail. I was finishing the fourth book last night and I realised somthing. I noticed it before but it popped back in my head last night. Towards the end when Harry and Voldemort are in the graveyard dueling, the end up with the _Priori Incantatem. _Well out of Voldemort's wand pops out the people he most recently killed. First Cedric Diggory pops out. Then came the old man, followed by Bertha Jorkins. Now here is where the problem is. Then his dad comes and says the Lily is coming. Then Lily shows up. If James had protected Lily and died before her, then why did he come out first? Shouldn't Lily have come out before James? Okay, please reply and let me know if I missed something.**

**I did notice other mistakes like. Maybe next chapter I have another one. Sorry to keep you waiting. Your probably not even reading this. REVIEW! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

"Draco what's going on? Why were Potter and Weasel storming down the corridor?" Draco was rubbing his tembles. Pasny made her way down the stairs, past Draco, and sat on the bed next to sleeping Ginny. Hermione still remained were she was in the door way her eyes still on Ginny. Pansy looked up from the sleeping girl and finally noticed Hermione standing there. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. Draco buried his face in his hands as Hermione slowly made here way down the steps. Pansy stood and quickly walked over to Draco. "What the hell did you do? I'm gone for a few hours and the whole world knows about this poor girl now!" Hermione's shocked face quickly changed to anger and she glared at Pansy.

"The whole world doesn't know. She figured it out when she found out Ginny never returned to her dorm last night." Pansy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. The three continued to argue and hadn't notice Ginny slowly open her eyes. The others aruging grew louder and Ginny slowly moved herself towards the wall. She pulled the covers closer to her face, covering her whole body. Memories of the previous night flooded back to her mind and she held back a sob, afraid to let the others know she was awake. That was when it hit her. Hermione was there. Fear took over her as she realised her brother's best friend was standing there. She laid back down, pretending to be asleep. She heard the arguing die down.

"Lets take this to the common room so we don't wake her." The three seventeen year olds left the room, shutting the door behind them. Ginny sat up and climbed out of the bed. Pain shot through her body when she stood, nearly causing her to fall over. She looked around the room in hopes of finding her clothes. She then realised that she had no clothes here. They had been ripped and torn apart last night. She looked down at her current clothing. A baggy shirt and a pair of green flannel pants. _This should be enough to make it my room. Plus everyone is at breakfest._ She quietly opened the door to see no one was in the common room. She still heard the arguing, so she assumed that they must be in Hermione's room. She slipped out of the room and quietly shut the door. She made her way down the steps and began to make her way to the portrait hole. She climbed out and looked down the corridor. She wasn't quite sure which way to go. She sighed and began her search for her common room.

"So we have to keep this between us three. No one else is to know about this." Draco was laying on the couch in Hermione's room listening to the girls attempts to come to a solution.

"I think we should tell Dumbledore or someone. This could get really serious." Pansy crossed her arms out of frustration.

"Granger, the only reason you even know about this is because your so god damn nosy. Trying to catch Draco or any other Slytherin doing something wrong. You didn't even notice what was wrong, with the girl right in front of you for six years!" This is when Draco stood and decided to make the final descision.

"Listen. She doesn't want anyone to know. Yes, it can be very dangerous to not tell anyone who has athority. But you also have to think, when will she not be under the watch of one of us three?" The two girls looked at him. They both rolled their eyes and nodded. "It's nothing new to see Pansy with Ginny, so that won't be the least suspisious. Hermione is best friends with her older brother, so there's a watch person for any more abuse, out of our reach. The best I can do, is when she is alone with someone, just annoy them. We all know that is not suspisious." The three nodded and left Hermione's room. Hermione volunteered to go and wake Ginny. When she walked away Pansy looked to Draco.

"Are we sure she won't go blabbing to Potter or Weasel?"

"No. But there's a good chance she won't. Plus, its a little to late now. She already knows." They both remained silent. They waited for Hermione to return, but then she came running out of his room.

"She left. She's not here!"

Ginny reached the common room without a problem. She ran to the stairs to realize they were now a slide. She sighed and sat down by the fire, deciding to wait until the returned to the stair form. She watched the fire crackle for some time. She eventually grew bored of it and looked back to the staircase. They had no returned to their original form. She ran up the stairs just as people began to return from breakfest. She collapsed on her bed. She was exceptionally tired, more from running while she was in extreme pain. She debated if she wanted to take a nap, when she realised her first class began in twenty minutes. She jumped out of bed and quickly put on her school uniform. She looked out the window and saw the overcast sky and colorful trees. She went back to her closet and grabbed her robes to through over her uniform. She then quickly ran a brush through her hair and put it in a sloppy bun before rushing out of her room.

Christmas break was quickly approaching. Ginny had recieved a severe beating from Ron for the night she hadn't returned to her room. She told him she had been studying in the library and fell asleep. He didn't believe for a minute. She also had noticed that Draco, Pansy, and Hermione seemed to be keeping a very close watch on her. She hardly had minute to herself without one of them chasing her down or watching her from across the room. The day before christmas break, seemed to worry her the most. She had been eating breakfest at Gryffindor table with Hermione. The ceiling above her showed a heavy blizzard. Ron came into the hall and walked right up to the two girls.

"Good morning." He nodded at Hermione and then turned to Ginny.

"I just recieved a letter from mom and dad. They want us to return home for break. They are trying to get the whole family home." Ginny just nodded her head stiffly and that was when Hermiome chimed in.

"Oh can I come? My parents are going to Canada for christmas, for there second honeymoon or something."

"Sorry 'Mione."

"Why not? Harry and I are always invited to your house."

"Dad has already said in the note that you and Harry are to remain in school. He wants a family christmas this year. He even got Charlie to come home."

"So Harry doesn't even get to go?"

"Nope. It says so in the letter." He handed her the letter and she quickly read through it. "Ginny you might want to start packing. I have nearly finished." Ginny quietly stood and left the hall. Hermione set the letter down on the table. Ron grabebd it off the table.

"Are you sure? Maybe they wrote it wrong or-"

"Hermione! Why are you so keen to come to my house for the holidays?"

"We haven't been to the burrow in ages. Plus christmas is a time for family."

"Exactly! Your not apart of our family!"

"Ronald there is no reason to shout." She said, prounocing every word clearly.

"This is the end of this discussion." He turned heel and left the Great Hall in a hurry. He ears matching his hair from his anger. Hermione looked up and down the Slytherin table. She found Draco and Pansy. She stared at them until one of them looked up. Pansy was the first to. She caught Hermione's gaze. Hermione tilted her head to the door and Pansy nodded, showing she understood. Hermione stood and left the her breakfest barley touched. She quickly made her way down to her Head dorms and sat in the common room waiting for the two Slytherins. When the portrait opened again, Pansy walked in alone.

"Draco didn't come?"

"He said its none of his business. He only is going to annoy the people around her."

"He is such a prick."

"Well its the way he was raised and he is a guy."

"What he was raised to not help someone?"

"That, and to be completely emotionless." There was a long silence. Hermione was trying to picture Draco being told not to have emotions. She was snapped out of it when Pansy spoke again. "So what did you call me here for?"

"Oh yeah! Ginny is being forced to go home for the holidays."

"What? Why don't you go with her?"

"I already tried. I was uninvited. So was Harry." Pansy collapsed on the couch. For three weeks, they had no one who could watch Ginny. She was on her own.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Another chapter yay. You readers better be happy now! I got alot of responses to the mistake I mentioned last chapter. I also noticed another one, but this will probably be the last one that I point out. This is a two part one. One is the fourth book, one in the fifth. They go together though. The one in the fourth book (GOF), in the last chapter while everyone is saying good bye, including Hermione saying good bye to Viktor. Ron asks him for his autograph. Here is the part I don't get. It says 'Hermione turned away, smiling at the horseless carriages that were now trundling toward them up the drive...'. Here's the question, Why is it that Harry does not notice the horses(thestrals) leading the carriges now, but he does in the fifth book? Maybe J.K.R didn't have the idea of the thestrals yet?**

**The other one is on the same base as the first one. In the fifth book Harry does see the thestrals. We all know why, because he saw Cedric die. Now here is the question. Did Harry see his parents die? If so, why didn't he see the thestrals ealier? Two conclusions I have come up with is that he did not see them die, or perhaps he was to young. It is mentioned that he does not remember their death, but he does have slight flashbacks of it. However, does it really matter that he remembers it or not, if he still saw it. So the more probable conclusion is that he did not see his parents die. Well there are some fun things for you to think about. REVIEW! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

Ginny woke early the next morning. Her room was exceptionally cold and she shivered when she threw the the blankets off of her. She walked over to her trunk. It was pretty much all packed. She just left a few things out that she needed to get ready. She grabbed a light blue turtle neck and a pair of dark jeans and threw them on the bed. She grabbed her hair brush and tooth brush and went to the girls bathroom. She stripped off her night gown and climbed into the steaming hot shower.

Pansy sat in the Head common room with Draco and Hermione. They were trying to think of someway to help Ginny while she was on break.

"Maybe we could like kidnap her while she's there?" Pansy shook her head at Hermione's comment.

"No good. That would probably just make it worse." Draco just sat there staring at the fire. He hadn't down much to help, except annoy Harry and Ron more than usual. "Draco think of something."

"All we can really do is have her write us, and hope nothing goes terribly wrong." Hermione stood out of anger and stomped out of the common room, heading towards Ginny's room. Pansy and Draco remained silent for a while.

"Draco, why do you avoiding helping us as much as possible?"

"Its not my problem." Pansy stood as well. She walked to the portrait hole, hoping to catch up to Hermione.

"Oh believe me, I'll make sure it ends up your problem." She then left Draco alone in the common room. Pansy ran to catch up to Hermione, so they could talk to Ginny before they left.

Ginny walked out of the shower and wrapped her hair up in a towel She walked over to the sinks and brushed her teeth. She then took her hair out of the towel and brush it out. She got dressed, grabbed her night gown and walked back to her room. She threw the remaining items in her truck and shut it. She was just locking it up when Hermione and Pansy walked in. She looked up at them and gave a forced smile.

"Write to us whenever you have the chance. If anything happens let us know. If we don't recieve word, we will assume that something has happened." The two girls hugged the sixteen year old and help her move her trunk down to the common room. Ron was standing there, waiting, so they could catch the train together. Pansy assumed that he was just worried she would purposely miss the train. The four made their way down to the front doors. The carriges sat outside waiting for the remaining students. The two girls said good bye to the youngest Weasley's and watched out the window as they climbed into the first open carriage. The carriages slowly began to make their way down the trail towards Hogsmede.

"So what are we going to do about Draco?"

"I don't know. I know he does want to help, or at least I know he is worried."

"Why do you say that?" Pansy led the head girl to the Great Hall. They were silent for a few minutes, then Pansy finally answer Hermione.

"Because he has been trying to help. Not in so many ways though. Plus, you didn't see how he looked when he told me that she had been raped. He seemed to be extremly worried." The girls sighed and continued on their way to breakfest.

The train ride was rather unintresting. The tripped seemed to be a lot shorter. Maybe it was just because she dreaded returning home for three weeks. Ron and her shared a compartment to themselves. He didn't speak one word to her the entire ride. When they finally reached the station, they grabbed their things and made their way onto the paltform. Bill was standing their waiting for them. All the worry Ginny had suddenly faded away at the sight of her eldest brother. She set her trunk down and hugged him with all her might. When they let go, Ron and Bill shared a short, meaningless hug and they started their way towards Bill's car. Ginny sat in the passenger seat next to Bill and Ron sat in the back seat, remaining quiet.

"Is Charlie coming home?"

"Yep. He should be getting in soon. He might even be there one we get home."

"Fred and George, too?"

"Yep. I think I even heard dad saying he might get Percy to come home for Christmas day." Ginny smiled. She wasn't to happy about Percy being there, but at least the twins and Charlie would be there as well. Ginny looked back over at Bill.

"Has mom been bothering you about you hair?"

"Every minute." Ginny laughed. The rest of the car ride continued with a similar conversation, including Ron not saying much. They pulled up to the house. It was coverd in snow, along with the field around it. The fear Ginny had when she first left the school, came back, now knowing that she was at the burrow. Bill levitated their luggage to the house. Ron followed him with Pig on his shoulder. At first Ginny couldn't move, but she eventually began to walk towards the house.

Mrs. Weasley was rushing around the kitchen in complete joy. Ginny sat at the table with five of her six older brothers. She was sitting between Bill and Charlie and across from the twins. The only problem she was having was deciding who to listen to. Bill was telling Ron about Gringotts and Fluer. Charlie was telling his mom about one of the more recent tombs he had been in. The twins whispered to one another about, most likely, the joke shop. She tried to listen in on the twins conversation, but she couldn't hear a word over everyone else. After a few more minutes, her mother put food on the table and took a seat at one end of the table. The family began to eat. The talking continued as the Weasley brothers ate. Ginny was brought into the conversation by her mother.

"Ginny, dear, how are you doing in your classes? Seventh year is a rough one, especially if you never had sixth year." Bill looked up.

"Yeah, sis, how does it feel to skip a year? None of us have done it."

"It's actually not that hard." Ginny saw her mother eye Ron, as if to say 'why aren't you doing so good'. "Well for some people it is, but I just pick up on learning really well." Molly smiled at her youngest child and only daughter.

"Mom, where's dad?" Ginny popped up her head to listen to what her mom was going to to Charlie.

"Oh, he's so busy working. Now that You-Know-Who is back, muggles are seeing so much they shouldn't see. He is having are hard time keeping them all in order." Molly shook her head and sighed. "He used to never work this much. His partner was just killed about two weeks ago by You-Know-Who, so he has to work twice as hard." Ginny tried to hide a smile. Her father was barley home. After everyone finished eating, she ran up to her room to write to Hermione and Pansy.

_Mione,_

_How is your break going? Mine is going wonderfully. My mother just told us that father is working so much over time that we will hardly see him at all! There was nothing to worry about at all. Plus Bill and Charlie are here, and they never knew dad hit me, so I don't think he would dare to do it in front of them. You guys can try and relax now. You don't have to be so worried. Enjoy your break! _

_Ginny_

_P.S.- This will probably be the only letter I send, seeing as we have no problem. Happy Christmas!_

Ginny borrowed Pig from Ron and tied the letter to him and sent him off through her window. She watched the snow fall peacefully outside. She sat looking into the field and woods for quite some time. The sun began to set and darkness began to cover everything. She closed her window and collapsed on her bed, falling asleep immediatly. While she slept, she was completley unaware that she was the topic donwstairs.

"Mom are you sure?" Molly was explaining to Bill and Charlie about the abuse that Ginny went through. Charlie was in disbelief that his father, his flesh and blood, would hurt his baby sister. Fred and George were also listening, even though they already knew. Ron was upstairs, which was a good thing, though none of them knew it was.

"She is telling the truth." Fred nodded to agree with his twin. Then he spoke.

"He has been doing it for several years."

"Since you guys left."

"He even tried to get us to hit her while we were away at school."

"He tired to get me to do it. Almost did out of fear. Couldn't do it though. I thank merlin every day that I couldn't."

"We also know he got Percy to do it."

"Beat her to a bloody pulp." Bill and Charlie started at the twins in disbelief. Molly just nodded, letting them all know it was true.

"What about Ron. Does Ron know? Does he hit her?" The twins shrugged. Molly spoke for them.

"We have no idea, no of them are in school to let us know if he does." Bill and Charlie looked at each other, shocked that neither of them knew. "You must not say a word to Ginny or your father about this." The two eldest boys nodded and then made their way up to their rooms.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay here is the next chapter. Yay. Before I let you read I have a quick question for you. I was thinking about this ealier today. What if a pureblood and a squib got married and had a child. The child ended up having magical talent, but what would they be? They obiously can't be muggle born. Maybe they woudl be half bloods, but magic runs through their veins on both sides of the family, so would they be purebloods? I question this, because I have a great idea for another story, but I don't know what they would be. Please help me out. Okay. Now you may read the story. REVIEW! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

Ginny woke christmas morning to find presents at the foot of her bed. She jumped up and saw a decent amount this year. She top one from the top and sat back on her bed. She slowly opened it up. Unlike her brothers, she took her time opening her presents, instead of savagily ripping them open. The first one was from Charlie. It was a picture frame decorated with dragons of different kinds. In the frame was a picture of Charlie and her when they visited him in Romania the year before she started Hogwarts. She quickly put it on the table by her bed and grabbed the next present. It was from the twins this time. The box was a little bit bigger so she set it on her bed, rather than her lap. The were boots. Leather boots, dragon leather by the look of it, with beautiful designs on them. By the looks they would probably go half way to her knee when they were on. She set them on the floor. She continued with her presents. She received a braclet from Bill. It had a locket with a picture of the two of them, from just before her second year, in front of one of the tombs. From her parents she got a beautiful set of earrings along with the traditional sweater. Percy got her some bath stuff. She was rather shocked he got her anything. Ron got her a rather boring book about goblin wars from the looks of it. She still had a four more presents after opening her families presents. The first was from Harry, which was pakage of all her favorite candies. She smiled and moved onto the next one, which was Hermione's. Of course it was a book, but was a lot more intresting than the one she got from Ron. This one was an actual novel, not a history based book. She decided to put it by Ron's and look at it some other time. She moved onto the next to the last present. It was from Pansy. At first it just looked like a card, but when she opened it she found a note.

_Hello Ginny. I hope your having a wonderful christmas. Its so boring here at school. No one is here at all! I wasn't quite sure what to get you, so when I went into Hogsmede I was having a rough time. Then I got the perfect idea. I went to several clothing stores here and bought you tons of new clothes. Of course I couldn't send them to you, but they were delievered to your room and will be here when you return. I also got you a decent pair of robes. Your brothers robes are horrible. Don't worry about the money I spent on all the clothes, we have plently. I hope you enjoy the rest of your break! Pansy._

Ginny smiled to herself and out the note in Hermione's book. She then grabbed the last present. She was out of ideas for who it could be. She was thinking of all the Gryffindors and her mind landed on Colin. She made him promise not to get her anything this year, but maybe he did anyways. She really hoped he hadn't, because she didn't get him anything. She slowly began to open it. It was ina little case and she slowly opened it. A note fell out, but she hardly noticed. There was a beautiful necklace in the case. It had a small silver chain with a small, blue, dragon shaped, diamond pendent. She studied it for quite some time, staring at its beauty. She then carefully set it down and picked up the note.

_Ginny. I regreat to say I hadn't really planned to get you anything. I was in Hogsmede chirstmas shopping, when I found the necklace. I was staring at it's beauty when I thought it would look wonderful on you. So I bought it that day. I hope you like it. I also would like to say that I plan to try and be a better friend in the new year. I hope you have a wonderful Christmas. Draco._

Christmas day past quickly. Aurther and Percy spent some of the morning at home, but then quickly returned to work, just before noon. Her mother made a wonderful supper for eight, and before long they were all on their way up to bed. Break continued to speed by, until the last day was finally here. Ginny woke late that day to find a note on her table. Her mother and her brothers had gone to the twins joke shop for the day. They would be home in time for the farewell dinner. She placed the note back on the table. Everyone would be leaving in the morning. Bill would be returning to work and Carlie would be returning to Romania. The twins to their apartment above the shop and Ron and Ginny would be returning to school. She climbed out of of bed and walked downstairs. The house was indeed to herself. She found her breakfest, that had a heating charm placed on it. She ate slowly while listening to the radio. When she finished she washed the dish and turned off the radio. As she began to walk upstairs she past a clock. It was already half past two. She quickly walked up the stairs and into her room. She stripped of her nightgown and pulled her bathrobe on. She walked to the bathroom across the hall and shut the door. She started a warm bath and poured some of the the bath stuff she got from Percy in it. She took of her robe and hung it on the door. She moved the clasp of her necklace back to behind her neck and again admired the beauty. She then climbed in to the bath and let the warm water relax her.

An hour and a half past before she finally got out fo the bath. She began to drain the water when she heard a pop. She straightened herself. She smiled realizing the others were home. She left the bathroom and began to make her way downstairs. The house was still quiet. She began to slow her pace. Then it hit her. She only heard one pop, not seven. She finally reached the last staircase and slowly crept down. She took a step off the last step and made her way to the kitchen. There he was sitting at the table. Her father sat there reading the paper. She held back a gasp. He lowered his paper and saw her. He smiled.

"Hello there. I thought you would have gone to Hogsmede with the others." She shook her head.

"No. They left before I got up." He motioned for her to sit down. To afraid not to listen to him, she did. A moment's silence past, before he spoke again.

"How's school going?"

"Its pretty good."

"Still doing well in all your classes?"

"Yes."

"No trouble?" She shook her head and replied 'no'. The smiled faded from his lips. "Ron tells me different." Ginny's heart began to race. She didn't know what to do. She was all alone. The she realised she just had to stall him for a while and then everyone would be home. She cocked her head to the side a little, questioning what he meant.

"Has he?" His face grew rather grim. He nodded.

"Says you made friends with some slytherins?" She swallowed. Her mouth had gone dry, yet she continued to act as through she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Really." He pushed the paper aside and nodded.

"Says he had to hit you a few times. Yet you remained friends with them."

"I don't know what-."

"Dont lie to me! I know when you are lying to me!" She moved a little further back. Then without noticed me made a grab for her. She pushed away from the table and her chair tipped backwords. She quickly scrambled up and ran towards the stairs. She heard him start to come after her and she began to go as fast as she could go. She heard him following close behind her as she dashed into her room. She quickly shut and locked the door, hoping that she could stall more time. She was wrong. After he realised the door was lock he completly broke it down. He took her by the arms and smacked her hard across the face. He then threw her aand she hit a wall falling to the ground. She heard him walking over to her. She cried to herself. Hating herself for believing she could of avoided it.

_I tried to kill the pain  
But only brought more so much more  
I lay dying  
And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal_

_I'm dying dying  
Praying praying  
Bleeding bleeding  
And screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?_

_My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation_

_Do you remember me?  
Lost for so long  
Will you be on the other side?  
Will you forget me?_

_I'm dying dying  
Praying praying  
Bleeding bleeding  
And screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?_

_My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation_

_Return to me salvation  
I want to die _

_My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation_

_My wounds cry for the grave  
My soul cries for deliverance  
Will I be denied?  
Christ - tourniquet - my suicide_

_(Evanescence- Tourniquet)_

Ginny was laying on the floor of her room. Silence was all around her. Her father had left her there, bleeding and in terrible pain, and returned to work. An hour passed before she heard faint pops of her family returning home. She wondered to herself, as she tired her hardest to breathe lightly from the pain in her chest, how long it would be until they came into her room. She was unable to move a single part of her body. She was in more pain then he ever put her in. Yet she knew she not going to die. She heard someone coming closer to her room, hoping it wasn't Ron. She heard the door open and a gasp. She heard Bill yelling for his mom at the sight of hit little sister. She lay broken on the floor, like a broken, unwanted toy. The only thing still without any harm done to it, was the necklace, that lay gracfully around her neck. The necklace seemed to be untouched.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay now here is Chapter 10. I don't have much to say before you read, but there is a little note at the end. Well enjoy! REVIEW!**

**Chapter 10**

Ginny woke the next morning in Bill's room. She slowly tried to open her eyes, but quickly shut them when the light hit them. After slowly blinking for a few minutes, her eyes opened completly. She found herself lying in the bed and Bill was on the floor in a sleeping bag. She tried to move, but couldn't move from the pain. She lay motionless for a few moments, when it finally hit her. She was supposed to be returning to school today. She rolled over and looked at the clock. It was just after eleven. _So much for going to school._ She moved a little and the Bill sat up.

"Oh, your awake." He stood and walked over to her. "How are you feeling." She just shrugged. Bill left the room and then returned with Molly.

"Oh, darling, how are you feeling." Again, Ginny just shrugged. "We wanted to fix you up last night, but we couldn't do it while you were unconcsious." Molly began to work her magic on Ginny, and after a while, most of the pain was gone. Ginny slowly sat up.

"When do I get to go back to school?" Molly sighed.

"Tomorrow if you like. You won't be missing any classes today, no worries." Ginny slowly began to try and stand, but failed miserably. Bill caught her before she hit the ground. "Carry her to her room. She needs to relax today if she wishes to returned to school tomorrow." Molly left the room with another sigh. Bill carried Ginny upstairs towards her room. He laid her down on the bed. He sat on the foot of her bed. Moments of silence past beofre he spoke.

"We all know, Gin." Ginny rolled her eyes as if to say that it was obvious. He smiled at his baby sister. Then his face grew serious again. "Gin, besides dad, who else has hit you?" There was a moments pause before she finally spoke.

"Well, Percy has. He was the first besides dad. Then George almost did, but he couldn't do it. Its dad. He tried to get him to do it." Another pause.

"What about Ron?" Ginny nodded. Bill slowly began to rub his forehead. "What about someone were not related to?" Ginny shook her head. "Not anyone. I know your friends with the Parkinson's daughter. None of her friends? Draco Malfoy? Has he hit you?" Ginny shook her head, violently.

"No, he never laid a hand on me. He actually was the first person in school to realise something was wrong." That didn't make Bill feel any better. Having found out that one of the Malfoy's knew he sister was being abused before him, made his feel pretty bad.

"I'm so sorry Gin." She brushed off his apology.

"Don't worry about it. Its not your fault." She smiled at him.

"Since when is my little sister so darn brave." She rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to be home today? What about Fluer?"

"We all stayed another night. Well Ron returned to school, but Charlie, Fred, and George are still sleeping, I guess."

"What about Fluer. She shouldn't be alone for to long. I mean being pregnant and all. Why didn't she come for the holidays anyway?"

"She returned home for the holidays. She got home two nights ago. She understands that I needed to be here an extra night." Ginny was about to speak again, but Bill stopped her. "Charlie still has vacation time left. His fiance understands that he wanted to stay. Fred and George have their girlfriends running the shop. You know Angelia and Alicia. No worries." She smiled.

Ginny spent the remainder of the day in her room. Everyone was eager to help her in anyway. She fell alseep quickly that night, excited to be returning to school the next day. Also hoping the other would not be worried about her delayed return.

Hermione ran down the corridor. Dusk had been setting outside and the students had just returned home from break. The first thing she noticed was Ron exit the carriage, without Ginny. She waited until the remainder of the students entered the school, before she took of to the Heads room. She ran into the protrait hole and straight to Draco's room. She knocked roughly on the door until Draco finally answered.

"What's going on?"

"Ginny... not... here..." She gasped between breaths. Draco looked at her, more confused than anything.

"What?"

"She didn't... get off the... train. She... didn't return." Draco quickly passed her, shock and worry filled in his eyes. He quickly made his way out of the common room, followed by Hermione. As they headed towards the Slytherin common room to find Pansy, she ran into them."

"Whats going on?" She looked worried when she looked at Draco. Hermione finally caught up to them when he finally spoke.

"Ginny didn't return to school." Pansy gasped and covered her mouth.

"There must be some mistake." Draco and Hermione both shook their heads. "What should we do?" Hermione shrugged.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to see Dumbledore." He began to walk off to his office, when Pansy grabbed him.

"You can't. She told us not to tell anyone." Draco looked at her in disbelief. He continued to walk. Both of them quickly following him.

"She could be seriously hurt. We need to tell someone." They quickly walked to the gargoyle outside of Dumbldore's office. Draco looked at Hermione. She sighed.

"Peppermint." The gargoyle jumped aside and the stairs appeared. Draco made fast to try and get up them. The girls still followed behind him. He knocked on the door and was granted entrance.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. Also, Miss. Parkinson and Miss. Granger. What do I owe to this suprise visit?"

"Its about Ginny Weasly." The girls remained quiet, still unsure if they should be telling someone.

"Ah, yes. You must be wondering why she has not returned? I recieved an owl from her mother. She will be returning tomorrow."

"Did she say why was to be late?"

"Family problems was all I got."

"But the other Weasley... uh... Ron returned today." Dumbledore remained silent for a moment. Then spoke.

"Mr. Malfoy, I get the impression that there is something you wish to tell me." Draco nodded and Dumbledore beckoned for him to begin.

"Well that certainly is intresting. Are you positive it is true?" Draco nodded. "Well then I am afraid, but I have no absoulte power here. We could either send her home after graduation or she can be put in a special program, but then she will not be able to speak to her family."

"None of them sir?"

"None."

"Is it the same type of protection you put on my mother and myself after last year? That you put on Pansy as well." Dumbledore nodded. "I don't know if she will agree to it."

"Well if she comes back with physical proof that she has been abused, she will be put in it whether she like it or not I'm afraid. That is if you give the say so." Draco looked at the girls. The both gave a stiff nod.

"Yes. I would like her to be checked. Completly, because I know for a fact that her mother fixs her up." Dumbledore nodded.

"Now. She will have to choices. Either she can go to court against her father or be out under protection." Draco looked at Hermione, hoping she would know what she would do. Hermione just asked a question.

"So either she gets her father in prison, or doesn't see her family until he is out of the picture?" Dumbledore nodded. Hermione looked at Draco and shrugged.

After Ginny woke in the morning, she got ready and was placed on the knight bus to get to school. After a long and painfully bumpy ride, she arrived at school. Her belongings had been taken to her room. She walked into the school and was quickly met by four people. Draco, Pansy, Hermione, and Dumbledore.

"Miss. Weasly, I'm afraid to say that we must take you to the hospital wing. I have recieved word that you have been going though some physical abuse, by your father if I'm right." Ginny glared at the three seventeen year olds. She then had no choice but to follow Dumbledore to the hospital wing.

A/N: Okay to clear up something. The 6th book is apart of this story. The ending I just changed a little. Instead of Dumbledore dying, Draco agreed to be put under the protection Dumbledore offered. So everything is the same, except for Dumbledore is alive and breathing and Draco is under protection. REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Another wonderful chapter. It took me forever to write this chapter today. I bruised my pinky and broke my middle finger knuckle on my right hand. It makes it so hard to type, but doesn't really bother then me other than that. Well I will stop boring you with all this and let you read the new chapter. Enjoy! REVIEW!**

**Chapter 11**

Ginny was laying in the bed closest to Madame Pomfrey's office. She still had not spoken to Draco, Hermione, or Pansy. She knew they did what they thought was right, but it still made her mad. Pomfrey did a number of spells to find any trace of abuse. After a long and painful hour she was finally finished. Pomfrey looked to Dumbledore.

"Its all true." Ginny's face was so grim, it hurt the other three to look at her. She continued. "I can guess it has been going on for quite sometime. This last time she suffered from a concussion, broken wrist, three broken ribs and not to mention a big handful of cuts a bruises." Dumbledore nodded then walked up to Madame Pomfrey and spoke very quietly to her, so the others could not hear. She nodded and left through the doors and into the corridor, shutting the door behind her. Dumbledore turned to Ginny.

"It has been your father, am I correct?" Ginny neither nodded nor shook her head. Dumbledore nodded his head. "I figured you wouldn't speak." Fifteen minutes passed before Madame Pomfrey returned holding a bottle. She walked over to Ginny.

"You must drink this my dear." Ginny refused to at first. She turned her head away and her eyes fell on Draco. He looked so lost. Not like he didn't understand lost, but still had a lost look. What made Ginny finally take the potion was the hurt look she saw on his face. She took the bottle from Madame Pomfrey and took a small drink. She felt a slight rush. She handed the bottle back and Dumbledore walked up to her. He sat in an open chair by her bed. Ginny looked at him.

"Veritaserum?" Dumbledore nodded. She looked at him and nodded for him to go ahead. It all was going to come out anyway now.

"What is your name?"

"Virginia Anne Weasley."

"What are your parents names?"

"Arthur and Molly Weasley."

"Am I correct to say that you have been abused?"

"Yes."

"Both physically and mentally?"

"Yes"

"Is it your father that has been doing most of the abusing?" This time she just nodded. A tear slowly falling down her cheek. "Has anyone else from your family intentionally hit you?"

"Yes."

"Can I please have the names?"

"Percy and Ronald Weasley." Draco's fist tightened. Dumbledore still continued.

"Has anyone outside your family hit you?"

"No."

"I have just a few more questions." Ginny nodded. A few more tears fell down her pale cheeks before he spoke again. "Am I correct to say that earlier this year you were raped?" She closed her eyes.

"Yes."

"Was it a person that has already abused you."

"No."

"Was it a student?"

"Yes."

"May I please have the name of the student that raped you?"

"Z-z-." She stopped for a moment to hold back a sob. "Z-Zabini... B-Blaise Zabini." Draco stood in rage. Dumbledore forced him back into his chair. Pansy was covering her face, silently crying. Hermione remained emotionless, although tears had been falling down her cheeks.

"Thank you, Miss. Weasley. Now the last few questions are about what we are going to do." She closed her eyes and nodded.

"Fine."

"We have two options. One is you bring your father to court and have him arr-"

"NO!" Dumbledore nodded.

"All right. Your only option then is to be put in a protection program." Ginny nodded for him to continue. "You may keep your name and looks, but you will be unnoticed by your family, or anyone who would give your information to them."

"So...so I don't get to see my family again?"

"Not until your father is gone." A moment of silence passed. Ginny finally nodded. "Good. We will put you in under the care of a family. You of course will have the choice. Also like the other hiding charm, you will have a secret keeper." Before Dumbledore could continue, Pansy spoke.

"Professor? I wrote home to Narcissa. She said she would love to have Ginny stay with us, since we all have been placed under the same charm." Dumbledore looked to Ginny. Again she closed her eyes and nodded.

"That's wonderful. Now all we have to do is place the charm on you and pick a keeper." Before anyone else could speak, Ginny did.

"Let me pick. Please." Dumbledore nodded. "I want it to be my brother Charlie. Since my family won't be able to see me, I want them to at least know that I'm okay."

"You are aware, that even though he is your keeper, he will still be unable to see you." Ginny nodded.

Dumbledore wrote to Charlie telling him what was going on. The charm was to be put in effect after graduation. Afterward he had sent Pomfrey to bring Blaise to his office. The four students left the infirmary. Ginny walked in front of the other three, still not speaking to them. They eventually ran to catch up to her.

"Ginny we are so sorry. We only did what we thought was right."

"I never get to see my family again. How is that right?" Draco looked at the other two.

"You two go. I want to speak to her alone." They stood there for a moment. Then they apologized one more time and left. "They had nothing to do with this. I went to Dumbledore."

"Well, then I can freely blame you."

"In time you will thank me for this." He still looked rather hurt. They began to walk in silence. Ginny spoke first, mostly from guilt from seeing him so hurt.

"I don't hate you." He nodded. "I know you did what you thought was best. I just wish I was talked to before it."

"Sorry." She waved her hand.

"Don't worry about it." They continued to walk. This time in a more comfortable silence. When they reached an abandoned corridor, Ginny sat on the ground and motioned for Draco to sit next to her. "Do you-"

"Have the same charm on me?" She nodded, rather shocked that he knew what she was going to ask. "Pansy had it first. When she first moved in with me and my mother. You do know that she is my half sister right?"

"Yes."

"Well, after last year, when I was supposed to kill Dumbledore, he gave me an option to go into hiding. I took it. He put the same charm on my mother as well. Its mostly to hid us from Voldemort and his true deatheaters. The ones who would give us away."

"Why did you want to help me." He let out a light chuckle.

"Your starting to grow on me." She smiled. Then it faded.

"I thought you didn't care."

"Honestly, I didn't. After a while I knew that I did." She laughed.

"I thought Malfoy's didn't have hearts." Her smiled quickly faded when she saw the grim look on his face.

"I am nothing like my father! Don't you ever say anything like that."

"I didn't. I mean you were just so mean and-"

"And what. You figured that I had to be just like him right. Why don't you try to get to know me, before judging me?" He stood and began to walk away. Ginny's jaw dropped. She quickly stood and ran to catch up with him. She ran in front of him. He stopped nearly running into her.

"You judged me as well you know."

"Yes. But I did get to know you. I already told you I didn't care at first. Now I do."

"Yeah well, I already did care when you helped me. Its not my fault you took so damn long."

"God damn, Ginny, don't you know what's going on?" She looked at him.

"What are you talking-" He stopped her by pressing his lips against hers. Though she was surprised at first, she eventually began to kiss him back. When he pulled away, she looked directly at him. "What was-"

"God dammit. Its so damn hard for you."

"Yes! Now tell me-"

"Do you need me to spell it out for you."

"Yes I need you to spell it out for me."

"I am falling in love with you!" He turned and walked away. This time she did not follow him. She stood completely still from shock. Draco Malfoy was falling in love with her.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry it is so short. I kind of have a lot going on at the current moment, but I wanted to get this part out. I think thats all I have to say. Enjoy! REVIEW!**

**Chapter 12**

Weeks went by slowly. Ginny just wanted this year to end. Yet part of her didn't want it to. She couldn't return home at the end of the year. Hermione mostly spent her time helping Ron and Harry. Harry needed all the help he could get to destroy Voldemort. That and she could keep Ron away from Ginny. Draco had been completely avoiding her as much as possible. She would curse to herself when ever he would walk by and he wouldn't even acknowledge her presence. Due to her disappointment with Draco not talking to her, she avoided Pansy as much as possible. She didn't know what to do. How were they all going to avoid each other when they lived together during the summer? The only happiness Ginny had right now was the fact that the weather was warmer, as the month began to fade from March to April, Charlie had agreed to be her keeper, and Blaise was expelled. That brought her couple smiles a few months back. It was also the last time she talked to Draco. It was a week into school after winter break. Blaise was only to remain in school until he could ofically be transfered to another school. He, of course, remained hidden from the three students out to get him for what he did to Ginny. The night Blaise was immediatly removed from the school was the same day that he spent in the hospital wing. Ginny heard the story from Draco himself. He had be returning from Dumbledore's office, while Blaise was heading to the Slytherin common room. Draco jumped him and he ended up in the hospital wing an hour later. Draco got a month's worth of detentions for attacking a student and Ginny told him it was stupid to have done that. They got into a fight and stopped talking.

"Ginny." Ginny turned around in the corridor. She was returning to her room after dinner. When she turned completely around her eyes landed on Pansy. "How are you doing? We haven't talked in forever."

"Yeah. Sorry about that. Draco has been avoiding me, so I started avoiding him, which led to me avoiding you." Pansy nodded.

"Yeah, I noticed. What is all that about anyway."

"Well. Its... I don't know. I mean, I do, but..."

"Well come on. We can go to the head dorms. I'm sure Hermione would like to know whats going on, too." Ginny shrugged but followed anyway. They reached the portrait and walked right in. Draco was sitting in the common room reading a book in the chair by the fire. He looked up and saw the two girls. He stood.

"What's going on?"

"Down killer. We're here to see Hermione." Pansy stated.

"Not here." Draco simply said before returning the book back to its shelf.

"Do you know where she is?" Ginny spoke for the first time, but she recieved no response. "Hello?" Nothing. Finally Pansy stepped in.

"Draco, do you know where Hermione is?"

"No. I know she went off with Potter about an hour ago." Ginny turned to Pansy.

"See what I mean. Ignores my presence." She muttered to the older girl.

"What was that Weasley? Couldn't hear you." He began to walk over to them.

"I said your acting like a child, _Malfoy_." She pronounced the last word as clearly as she could manage.

"Your the child here. Were the ones who got you out of all of this. I'm the one who went to Dumbledore for you. Any thanks. No I don't think so. It very well may have saved your life!"

"Did I ask you to help me?"

"Alright children. What is this really about?"

"The fact that Malfoy's don't have feelings." That was all it took. Draco rushed over there, right in Ginny's face.

"I told you. I am nothing like my father."

"Wow, you could have fooled me."

"Draco! Ginny! What is going on?"

"This is what's going on. I can't stand to be around someone like her."

"Really, because that's not what you said the night I returned to school. You know when you said you were falling for me!"

"What?" Both the arguing teens ignored Pansy.

"I was wrong! Who the hell could ever love someone like you?" That was all it took. Ginny's anger disappeared. She turned around and quickly left the room. The portrait slammed behind her. Pansy turned to Draco.

"What the hell was that!" He ran a hand through his hair and walked away. Pansy ran up behind him. She grabbed his arm and whipped him around. "Tell me."

Pansy and Draco sat in the head common room. Pansy listened closely to his entire story, which was coming to a close. "...and here we are tonight." They sat in silence for a few moments. Pansy spoke first.

"So its true. You do think you love her?" Draco looked up to the ceiling. He then slowly nodded. Silence again filled the room. For a few minutes all the was heard was the crackling of the fire. Then the clock began to chime. It was now ten. Ginny had left about two hours ago.

"Maybe we should go and look for her." Draco said almost inaudiably.

"Yes. You can apolgized then, too." Draco suddenly shot up.

"What if she is hurt? I really shouldn't have said that." Pansy stood and faced Draco.

"I'm sure she is fine. She probably went to her room, or to look for Hermione." Draco ran another hand through his hair. Her voice didn't sound very convinced. The portrait opened and Draco whipped around to see who it was. Hermione walked in. Draco let his hand drop. He was hoping maybe Ginny had come back. He turned back around. He was about to say something to Pansy, when Pansy spoke first.

"What is it, Hermione?" She was still standing by the open portrait. Draco slowly turned aroud again when she didn't speak.

"What's going on?" From where he stood he could see a look a fear and worry on her face. A couple tears were visably falling down her cheeks.

"It's Ginny." Draco's heart dropt into his stomache. He felt the need to run to the bathroom and be sick, but he couldn't move.

_I tried to kill the pain, but only brought more, so much more._ -Tourniquet- Evanescence


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry its so short. I am pretty damn depressed and my stomahce is killing me! I felt bad for not updating sooner especially with how I left it in the last chapter. Please review and help to make me feel a little better. Thanks loads and enjoy**

**Chapter 13**

"What's wrong with Ginny?" Pansy spoke the words Draco obviously couldn't speak. Hermione began to choke back tears.

"She was found in Moaning Mrytle's bathroom about ten minutes ago." Pansy nearly lost her balance, but continued on.

"Is she okay?" Hermione sobbed and then shook her head.

"She is unconsious in the hospital wing." Thats when Draco showed the first sign of life. He quickly dashed past Pansy and up to Hermione. He nearly knocked her over, while running out of the head dorms. The two girl girls quickly followed. Draco cursed at himself while he ran. He had been so stupid. Of course he loved her. There was no doubt in his mind about that. He ran faster, fearing if he took to long, Ginny wouldn't make it. He needed to be there. He needed to see her. When he finally reached to doors to the infirmary, he burst in. Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore where standing by a beyond pale looking Ginny. He quickly walked over.

"Mr. Malfoy. What is the meaning of this?"

"Its alright. I give him permission to be here. If I am correct Miss. Parkinson and Miss. Granger should be entering any moment." A moment later, the two girls rushed into the room. Draco was now kneeling by the bed. Dumbledore conjured three chairs up from thin air and motioned for the three to sit, but Draco didn't move. The two girls did sit down, however. Both were in tears and holding back sobs as they looked at the pale, motionless girl.

"Poppy has done all she can. Miss. Weasley is now stable, but still unconsious. We are not sure when she will wake." He then turned to Madame Pomfrey. "I give these three permission to stay here. They won't make any trouble. No one else is allowed." With that he left the wing. Madame Pomfrey walked into her office and walked back out with three mugs of hot chocolate. She gave the girls theirs. She then forced Draco into the seat right next to Ginny's bed. She handed him the mug, and then returned to her office. Draco continued to look at Ginny not taking his eyes off of her. He took a drink from the mug, unknowingly burning his tounge and roof of his mouth. It didn't matter now. The only thing that mattered, was that she would wake up and be okay.

A week past with no change in Ginny's state. Ron and Harry made attempts to enter the hospital wing, but were highly unsucessful. Pansy and Hermione did leave the wing, but would return when they weren't at meals, in class, or sleeping. Draco never left her side. The only time he did was to use the washroom every so often. The girls would bring him food after every meal. He would mostly just pick at it, only eating enough to have energy. Poppy did try to get him to leave, but he refused. He couldn't leave her. After the last attempt, she had no intention of trying again.

"Mr. Malfoy. You really need to spend some time away!" They were arguing for quite sometime. He then stood and walked out. He shut the doors behind him. Barley a moment passed before he walked back in and took a seat.

"There I left." She sighed and walked away. Now she was asleep in her room, while Draco was kneeling next to Ginny. The wing was dark, minus the candle next to her bedside for Draco. He was holding her hand. He chest would very slowly and lightly rise and then fall. He had tried numerous times to talk to her. He told her funny stories or anything that came to his mind. He never did tell her that he loved her during this period, out of fear that he would lose control. He was now reaching the end of his rope. Madame Pomfrey said if she didn't wake in the next three days, they would have to transport her to St. Mungo's. His head was laying on her bed.

"I'm so sorry Ginny." He mumbled into the bed. He felt a twitch and quiclkly looked up. Seeing no change in her state, he assumed that it was him. "I should have never said that I couldn't love you." His eyes slowly began to water, this is what he was afraid of. He had only cried twice in his life, that he could remember. When his father first used curses on him to abuse him and alone in his room the night his mother died. He felt that the third time was coming, but he didn't care. He wanted to try anything. "I really need you Ginny. You have to wake up." Still nothing, but he didn't plan on giving up. "I am begging you Ginny. Please." A tear slid down his cheek when he saw nothing happen yet. "I need you Ginny. I want to marry you. I love you so much." Thats when it happened. Her chest stopped its slowly rising. Then nothing happened. No movement. Draco began to breathe harder. Tears were freely falling down his cheeks. Then he chest raised again. What brought him the most joy was next.

"I love you." She quietly and very meekly said.

"Ginny?" She smiled weakly and carfully opened her eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Only seven people reviewed. Yet quite a few people read it. Thats kind of sad. Its not that hard to review... its one click and I accept annoymonus reviews too! Oh well. At least people are reviewing. Just be happy I don't put a limit on how many people review, before I post again. I feel that is a little mean to those who review. Maybe I should do that... mmhmm... Oh well. Oh and someone pointed out in the last chapter how I put Draco's mom died. it was supposed to be his grandmom. I'm typing a new laptop, and it likes to jump around and skip stuff. The keys are way to close together, lol. So it was his grandmom who died, not mom. Well I think thats about it. So ENJOY and REVIEW!**

**Chapter 14**

"Hi." Her smile remained, but still very weak. Draco let out a deep breathe.

"Thank merlin your alright. I thought we were going to lose you." She now held his hand, which had been on top of her hand. "How long have been awake?"

"A few minutes." He tried to think of when she may of woken up. "I twitched at first a little, but heard your talking and remained still." He smiled. It was her that twitched.

"Hermione and Pansy have been here quite often, but they left about an hour ago to get sleep."

"Thats all?"

"They wouldn't let anyone else in." She smiled.

"Why didn't they send me to St. Mungo's?"

"They were going to if you didn't wake up in a few days."

Ginny was released from the wing a few days later. By now it was late May and seventh years were studying like crazy for there N.E.W.T.s. Ginny studied while she was in the wing a few times, so she didn't have to take them later than everyone else. Ron and Harry tried to question why Ginny was in the hospital wing, but got no specific answers. The story was that she was rushing up the stairs and missed one, leading to a concusion. Hermione had Ginny studying like crazy to get ready for the tests. Not to mention Dumbledore kept asking to see her about sneaking away.

"We plan to sneak you away after the graduation ceromony."

"What about when my family questions where I am?"

"Well of course Charlie will know. He will be able to tell your mother that you are okay, but thats it."

"Is anyone there anyone else that I am going to be hidden from?"

"Well, I am afraid that we have to block a few other people as well."

"Like?"

"Well Voldemort and likely deatheaters of course. Harry will to. He is to close to your family. Some of the order. Some students that you may have been friends with. Anyone that your father might question about your whereabouts basically."

"What about Hermione?" He was silent.

"I hadn't thought about her. She of course knows where your going." They both were silent. Dumbledore appeared to be thinking. Moments passed. "Well I would have to say that she will have to be blocked as well."

"Why! She knows where I'm going to be."

"Well you could change her to your keeper."

"I want Charlie." He linked his hands together.

"Your family will question her. I dare say, you if your father has means to find you, he won't let her stop him. If he thinks she knows, he will get it out of her. If he can hurt his own daughter, flesh and blood, I dare say that he won't stop himself from hurting her to find you." Ginny thought about it. She swallowed.

"So she is not going to be able to see me, or find the manor, or anything?"

"Correct. All she will know is that your safe." Ginny nodded.

"Now I believe you want to become a Healer?" Ginny nodded.

"I am afraid that we cannot send you to a school for that due to the circumstances. We will, however, be able to hire some to come teach you, like you were in the class. Miss. Parkinson is doing the same."

"There is no way I can afford that! With or without my family."

"Mrs. Malfoy is paying for the two of you."

"I can't let her do that! She is already taking me in."

"When the spell is placed in effect, you will be be like one of her children to her. She is thrilled about this. She is more than happy to do this."

Ginny left his office about a half hour later. She went to the head dorms and saw the other three sitting there. The questioned her immediatly abotu what went on. She told them everything, except about Hermione. When she finished, they were happy that she was taking this pretty well. Pansy was overjoyed that they both were going into medicine. After talking for a while, Pansy returned to her room. Draco has long since retired to his room. It was just Hermione and Ginny now. There was silence for a while.

"Well I am off to bed. Night Gin."

"Hermione. Wait there is more to what went on in Dumbledore's office." She looked at Ginny.

"What happened?"

"Well I am also being blocked from Harry and a few other students that may slip information to my father or Ron. Or even Percy."

"Well that is understandable."

"Well. The thing is... well Hermione. Your one of them."

"What?"

"Well it was Dumbledore who thought about it really. It took a while to decided. He is worried that my father will hurt you to get information." Ginny was now crying, as well as Hermione. The older girl walked over and hugged the younger one.

"It will be okay. It won't be forever."

"Think about what were going to miss though."

"Yes. It is for the best though."

"We very well may be married and have kids when we meet again! Or what if something happens to one of us."

"It will be fine. You will hear if anything happens to you, and Charlie will know if anything happens to you."

The exams past in slow time. Sure they were extremely difficult, but Ginny was sure she did well, thanks to Hermione's help. They had been spending as much time together. The other two were just as upset as Ginny and Hermione. They also couldn't see her after graduation, now. When June was only half way over, seventh year girls were seen crying. Most friends were going seperate ways. Pansy and Ginny were going to be studying to become healers. Hermione was going to go into an Auror program where she did office work. Harry and Ron were both going to go to boot camp to become Aurors. Draco was to remain a spy, so for the time being did not have to worry about a carrer. When the war is over he wasn't to sure that he was going to do. He thought about being a healer, but wasn't sure. He also thought about being an Auror, but after the war, there won't be so much to do. Thie night before graduation was the hardest. The three girls sat in Hermione's room talking, crying as the night came to close. This is what they had been waiting for. Seven long years, six for Ginny. Yet, it wasn't how they expected. Hermione conjured up two cots for the other girld to sleep on, so they could sleep over. Pansy was asleep by midnight. The other two stayed awake with one last thing to cover before sleeping.

"Hermione. In case I don't see you before my first child is born. You are the god mother I chose." Hermione smiled. A tear slid down her cheek from joy.

"Thats the same thing I had in mind. In case your not around for my first, you are my first child's godmother." Ginny laughed as she wiped away a tear.

"Try explaining to the father that."

"Yeah that might sound crazy. 'Even though I don't know where she is, I want her as my child's godmother.' Oh well. If he loves me enough. He will understand." Ginny nodded. Both girls hugged again. They got into their sperate beds and were asleep after a few tosses and turns. Tomorrow was the big day.

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road. Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go. So make the best of this test, and don't ask why. It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time. It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right. I hope you had the time of your life. So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind. Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time. Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial. For what it's worth, it was worth all the while. It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right. I hope you had the time of your life. It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right. I hope you had the time of your life. It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right. I hope you had the time of your life._ _-Green Day...-Good Riddance(Time of your Life)_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This chapter is quite more long. So I expect extra reviews lol. Well enjoy. There will be an authors note at the end... Enjoy and Review!**

**

* * *

Chapter 15 **

The girls woke the next morning rather tired. They took turns in the shower and then made their way down to lunch, having slept through breakfest. They all took a seat at the Gryffindor table. Ginny loved the way that people stopped staring at them. To no suprise, many found the friendship rather strange. Yet, as time went on people stopped staring or whispering. The girls enjoyed their final lunch in the Great Hall. After quite some time, they heard the light clanging of a utensil on a goblet. The students looked up to Dumbledore. The hall grew quiet.

"Another year has come to an end. Congradulations to all of those proceeding onto the next year. Special congradulations to the fifth years after taking the O.W.L.s and to the seventh years after completing the N.E.W.T.s. The staff and I look forward to seeing you all next year. Seventh years are to report to their Head of Houses class room after lunch for special instuctions. Enjoy your summer!" Dumbledore sat back down. After finishing their meal, Pansy ran to catch up with Draco to go to the dungeons. Hermione and Ginny began to make their way towards the tranfiguration room.

The meeting was quite tearful, as almost everything was. Every seventh year gryffindor was silent throughout the speech. Minerva, as they were now allowed to call by her first name, seemed to have gotten quite attached to this class.

"Well, seven long years. Seven long, great years. You all seem to have your special talents. It also brings me great joy to say that the validictorian is, for the first time in 16 years, is not a ravenclaw, but our own Hermione Granger." Everyone applaued and cheered. Hermione turned a light pink color. Minerva continued. "This class. This Gryffindor class, is quite unique. Yes, it is quite small, compared to someothers, but just as unique nevertheless. I would like to start with personal congradualtions, before moving onto explaining tonight." A quiet murmer passed among the students. She started from the beginning of the alphabet, like they were sorted. "Lavender Brown. My dear child, you have grown quite alot over the past seven years. I must admit. I wasn't quite sure you were Gryffindor material when you were first sorted, but you have proven me wrong. You will make a wonderful journilist." Lavender turned pink and giggled, like she had when she was a small eleven year old. "Seamus Finnigan. You have grown quite strong over the years. You started out quite unsure of what you wanted out of life, following what you were told. You have proven many wrong, to the proof of what half bloods can do. You will go far and succeed in quite a lot." He laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "Hermione Granger. It is needless to say the talent you brought with you to the school, as you wear it right on your sleeve. You are, as they say, the brightest witch of your age. You will put the previous office workers for the aurors to shame." Hermione's face could not possible get anymore pink. Neville grew red before she even called his name. "Neville Longbottom. You have shown the most improvment. Not only in Gryffindor, but perhaps in most of the seventh year class. You started out quite slow, but when you got the hang of everything, you began to soar high. You will make a great replacment for Pomona." The redness from his face began to disappear. Harry patted him on the back. "Pavarti Patil. You have proven something many could not prove. You have proven how different two family members can be. Padama and you are quite different, yet you look so much alike. Yet you both will come to do amazing things. Together and on your own." Pavarti smiled then stood and bowed. The students laughed at her randomness, before silencing for Minerva to continue. They all knew who was next. "Harry Potter. Doesn't feel so strange hearing you named being called by me now, then it was in your first year. You have proven yourself and to others that fame does not matter. Hardly anyone you meet, that knows you, is so attached to your scar anymore. You have grown to be something more then the boy who lived. You make a wonderous Auror." Harry sat there trying to flatten his hair as he was laughing. The laughing died quickly as they realised who was to be called next. "Dean Thomas." Silence filled the room. No one dared to speak, even to scared to make a sound. "Dean Thomas was a marvoulous student, with wonderful charisma. He would have gone far, had his life not been taken just eleven months ago. His death and his families death still shocks many wizarding families. He will always be in our thoughts." No one spoke. The silence seemed loud enough. They all just began to realise what world they would be returning to tomorrow. The world where Voldemort was still trying to gain power. The world where you never know when death may come to your front door. The kind of worry where you had to tell your loved ones that you loved them every night, for you may never talk to them again. Minerva continued on after a few moments of silence for respect. "Ronald Weasley. You held up the Weasley name, as everyone hoped you would. Yet, you also made a name for yourself. Sure for a while you held up the name as the youngest Weasley son or Harry Potter's best friend. You now have made your own name which many people know, and in time your name will become quiet famous. You will go far." As Ron was applaud, Ginny smiled. For two reasons. The first, sure he did hurt her, but he was her brother. The other was, if he did go far and become famous, which he would if they killed Voldemort, she would know what is going on with her family. She made a mental note to make sure she gets the Daily Prophet. "And last, Ginevra Weasley. Ginny managed to get through Hogwarts in six years. You have overcome several obstacles and will go very far. You will succeed in everything you do, because you have a strong will. You know how to fight for what you want. The second you were sorted into Gryffindor, I knew you had the material for it. Besides the fact that your whole family had been in it. You were very strong and brave to go through what you went through in your first year and survive it. You will be great." Hermione hugged Ginny, as Ginny tried to hide on Hermione's shoulder. "Well now that we have that done with I need to explain what will happen tonight. When you return to your room right now, you will find your outfits for tonight on your bed. I'm sure the girls will start getting ready right after you get back to the common room." The girls all giggled and nodded. "You will report to the Great Hall at 6:00. Your familes will be in there waiting to see you before the ceremony. Then you will be going down to the quidditch pitch, after we have all the familes down there. seated and waiting. You will sit in alphabetical order with the whole class, not just the Gryffindors. Then you all should know the rest. Your names..."

After the meeting the students were dismissed. The girls ran up to the front of the class and all hugged Minerva. They then left with teary eyes, to return to the room to see the outfits for tonight. Ginny felt a little strange. The words Minerva said still rang in her ears. It was praise. Wonderful praise. She had down something right. Hermione was pushing Ginny through the portrait hole, which woke Ginny out of her thoughts. The four girls rushed up to the girls dormitry. Hermione's dress had been brought there as well. Four dresses hung beautifully by the entrance to the room. They were beautiful scarlet dresses. They came to a little above the knee. They were spaghetti stapped. It was a soft material and all in all was extremly beautiful. All the girls in the other houses had the same dress, but in their own colors. The shoes matched the dress, with the other color of their house. In Gryffindor's case, the shoes were gold. The girls all rushed to the bathroom. The first started out by completely straightening their hair. While it was drying and straightening, they put on the nails that came with the dress. They were gold nails, that would sparkle when hit with the right amount of light. They then continued on with make up. When they finished with the make up, they continued with their hair. They all did their hair straight, but they also added in a few sprial curls. Then Lavender did a spell to each one of their curls to make them sparkle gold a little, like their nails. They then returned to the room, to find that it was already 5:30. They got dressed and put on their shoes. They then made their way out of their room and down to the Great Hall. Thats when it hit Ginny. She was about to see her family. They might not have come if it was just her, but Ron was graduating, so they were definately going to come. Her stomache began to turn. She was nervous about seeing them. She also felt a little werid, seeing as this would be the last time she would see them, for quite sometime. The four girls entered the Great Hall. It was rather noisy and was filled with laughter. Hermione stayed by Ginny's side. Thats when she began to feel a little guilty. She was worried about seeing her family, yet Hermione wouldn't get to see hers. They couldn't come here, being muggles. They found the Weasleys and walked up to them. Ron and Harry were already their. They were in scarket dress shirts and black pants. They each had a gold tie. Molly was currently tieing Ron's for him. By the looks of it, she just finished tieing Harry's. Fred and George hugged both the girls, and then switched and hugged the other one. Bill and Charlie did the same thing. Yet as Charlie pulled out of the hug, he gave Ginny a strong look. In three hours time, they would be in Dumbledore's office.

They walked down towards the pitch. They could all hear the families cheering as they made their way onto the pitch. There were only a little over thirty students graduating, yet the cheering sounded like they were hundreds of students graduating. They all took their seats. Ginny was sitting between her brother Ron and some Lisa chick from Ravenclaw. The ceremony began. Each of the teachers made a short speech. Then Dumbledore came up to the stand. All the students stood and he began to call off all of the students names and which house they came from.

"Abbott, Hannah of hufflepuff!"

"Bones, Susan of hufflepuff!"

"Boot, Terry of ravenclaw!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy of ravenclaw!"

"Brown, Lavender of Gryffindor !"

"Bulstrode, Millicent of slytherin!"

"Corner, Michael of ravenclaw!"

"Cornfoot, Stephen of ravenclaw!"

"Crabbe, Vincent of slytherin!"

"Davis, Tracey of slytherin!"

"Entwhistle, Kevin of ravenclaw!"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin of hufflepuff!"

"Finnigan, Seamus of Gryffindor!"

"Goldstein, Anthony of ravenclaw!"

"Goyle, Gregory of slytherin!"

"Granger, Hermione of Gryffindor!"

"Greengrass, Daphne of slytherin!"

"Hopkins, Wayne of hufflepuff!"

"Jones, Megan of hufflepuff!"

"Li, Su of ravenclaw!"

"Longbottom, Neville of Gryffindor!"

"Macmillan, Ernie of hufflepuff!"

"MacDougal, Morag of ravenclaw!"

"Malfoy, Draco of slytherin!"

"Moon, Jessica of ravenclaw!"

"Nott, Theodore of slytherin!"

"Parkinson, Pansy of slytherin!"

"Patil, Padma of ravenclaw!"

"Patil, Parvati of Gryffindor!"

"Perks, Sally-Anne of Hufflepuff!"

"Potter, Harry of Gryffindor!"

"Turpin, Lisa of ravenclaw!"

"Weasley, Ginevra of Gryffindor!"

"Weasley, Ronald of Gryffindor!"

All the students walked up when their name was called. Ron was the last one to be called. Ginny looked to the crowd and saw Charlie stand. This was it. The ceremony was almost over. Charlie must have excused himself to go to the washroom. She looked a few rows over and saw Narcissa stand and make her way back towards the school with distance between themseleves. No one else seemed to notice this, except Draco, Pansy and Hermione. Dumbledore finished his final speech. Ginny was dragged out of her thought by the appluase. All the students began to cheer and stand. Joy washed over. It was really over. They all had done it. The students began to make their way back up the school followed by the families. Ginny and Hermione excused themselves to the bathroom where they met Pansy and Narcissa. They waited for the noise to die down in the hall way, before sneaking out and making their way towards Dumbledore's office. As they past the boy's bathroom, Draco and Charlie emerged. The five of them made their way to Dumbledore's office. They reached the gargoyle and quickly all walked up the steps. They all took a seat in the chairs that were left there for them. Dumbledore was in the Great Hall congradulating all the students. After about fifteen minutes he walked in his office.

"I see you all had no trouble arriving." They all nodded, waiting for him to continue. "Alright. We must do this quick. Charlie. Ginny. Come over here." They both stood and walked over towards the wise, old man. He handed them a potion to drink. They did. Ginny shivered. It had a rather cold feeling as she felt it slide down her throat. "Ginevra Weasley, you will be under the care of one Narcissa Malfoy. Charlie Weasley wishes to be secret keeper to Ginny's whereabouts." He said some werid spell and then nodded. The two sat down. Dumbledore looked at Hermione. "Okay Hermione. This is where you leave." She nodded and stood. Ginny and Pansy quickly stood and hugged her tight. They pulled away and wiped a few tears away. Draco stood and gave Hermione a quick hug. She kissed his cheek as she did with Charlie when she hugged him. She looked at all of them and then left. "Okay. All three of you trunks have been taken and transported to the manor already. You will leave immediatly after this meeting. I wish all of you luck, but I have to keep this short." He turned around and grabbed a old shoe. "_Portus_." Ginny hugged Charlie. He hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head.

"Take care of yourself sis. You will be safe now. We will see you in a few years. I love you, Gin."

"Love you more!" He smiled and hugged her again. He then looked to Dumbledore and nodded. As he began to walk out of the room he put a hand on Draco shoulder and looked at him. Draco looked back. Charlie nodded at him, and Draco returned the nod. He then left.

"Alright here we go. Everyone grab the shoe." They all touched the shoe. In a few seconds, Ginny felt herself being pulled out of the office. She landed on her feet next to Pansy. Draco landed on the ground. She laughed at him and extended a hand to help him up.

"Were in heels and we managed to land standing up." He smiled and rolled his eyes. Thats when Ginny turned around. In front of her was the Manor. The Manor she was staying at. The Manor that would be her new home.

_More then anything, more then anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it,  
To your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more then you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish._

* * *

**A/N: Okay. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I wanted to point out that all the graduates were in the books. I myself just found out that the Cornor kid was the same age as the trio. Some were only mentioned on the website I found them at and not in the sorting. Some were only mentioned in the sorting, yet not on the website.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay I know it took a little while, but I had a block. I'm kind of taking anything that comes to my head right now. Right now I am going to be skipping to the future between chapters, until I can get to where I want. Just so you know. Well, ENJOY and REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 16 **

_One year and 11 months later_...

"Do we really need to go over this again? Your graduating in two weeks." Ginny was biting her lower lip. Dubar was one of the worst teachers. Worse than Snape.

"We understand what your saying!" Pansy seemed to have the voice here. Ginny couldn't yell at him. He was older and her past still brings her fears. Yes it is understandable, but it got in the way a lot.

"I'm not talking about you Miss. Parkinson. It's Miss. Weasley I'm complaining about. Your are not out spoken enough. Your are going to have a tough time with this career." Again Ginny said nothing. She kept her head up and did her best just to ignore him.

"That is a horrible teacher!" Ginny collapsed on Pansy's bed. Pansy sighed. They both were studying everything about being a Healer. Teachers would come to the manor to teach them, instead of going to class.

"Mr. Dubar has got to be some psycho that has got out of the institute." Ginny laughed and sat up.

"Just think. It's all over in a couple weeks." Pansy nodded. They had been out of school for over a year. It was late May and they would soon be graduating their Healer school. They would be graduating just under two years after they graduated Hogwarts. Draco walked into the room.

"How was class?" Ginny and Pansy both glared at him. He sat on the bed and kissed Ginny on the cheek. "That bad. It's only two more weeks." Pansy sighed.

"Do you think if we kill Dubar any one will miss him." Both girls looked at Draco.

"Two more weeks." He put an arm around Ginny. She sighed.

"I guess that's a no." He smiled and kissed her lightly before leading the two of them down to dinner. Narcissa was sitting at the head of the table on one end. Draco sat at the other end, and Pansy and Ginny sat across from one another. The house elves began to bring out their dinner. Ginny smiled and thanked the house elf. At first the others found this habit of hers werid. Yet, it was another effect of the abuse. No matter what happened to kind to those weaker than her. In some cases, people would try to over power weaker ones, but Ginny was effected differently. Soon the others, on ocassions, they would thank them as well. Draco seemed to do it the most. Nearly every night. They began to eat. Narcissa started the conversation.

"So. Two more weeks. Are you girls excited." Both nodded and smiled excessively. "Pansy, dear, how the boyfriend?" Pansy shrugged.

"We broke up. He was a little to attached."

"Well you are in your early twenties. You have time to find the person you want to be with." Ginny noticed that Narcisaa was looking at Ginny out of the cornor of her eye, but decided to ignore it. They continued to eat making small talk.

The next two weeks seemed to drag on and on. They did come to an end, even though Ginny was convinced they wouldn't. The graduation ceromony seemed to fly by. Ginny was rather up set. The two years dragged on and on, and they worked their way to make to graduation, and it was over way to fast. Draco took Ginny out after the ceromony. He seemed to be rather pale, which was worrying Ginny a bit. He hardly even took his hand out of his pocket.

"Draco, are you all right?" He nodded slightly.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." He voice was a bit shakey, which left Ginny still worried.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He seemed to be a little calmer now. A little color returned to his face, but his hand remained in pocket. They ate dinner with small talk. No meaning really. Draco smiled as Ginny expressed how she felt during the ceromony. She caught him staring at her and smiling. She rolled her eyes and smiled back."What?"

"Nothing." Dinner passed without a problem. Dessert came and they continued to talk. They spent nearly everyday together for the passed two years, but never seemed to run out of things to say. Ginny was explaining what training she would have to do before she became an offical Healer.

"Well we need to get hands on training. I'm a little nervous about starting it. Plus it would be a big deal if we mess up. It could actually mean... mean..." Draco looked at her. She was staring at a few tables over. Her face was pale and she kept repeating herself. Draco whipped around to see what she was staring at. He saw a tall man with red hair, balding a little at the top. Draco was about to stand when the man turned. It wasn't him. He looked back to Ginny. She was looking at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It was one of those moments."

"Gin, you know I love you and you have to trust me. He won't know where to find you. Plus if he does come across you, he won't be able to see you."

"I know. Mental scars."

"I know. Which is why I am not upset about it. I understand. Of course it will take time." She smiled weakly at him. "Do you want to leave." She tilted her head to the side affectionitly. She smiled again.

"Yeah. I think its about time." He nodded and stood, offering his hand to her. His other hand remained in his pocket. "I love you."

"I love you too." They left the resturant after Draco paid. They began to walk. The manor was only a couple blocks away, and it was a beautiful night. Ginny would have suggested walking, if Draco had not. Their arms were linked as they walked down the side walk. Ginny began to bit her lower lip, a terrible habit, but nevertheless, continued to do it. His hand was still in that damn pocket. He hardly took it out all night. "What's bothering you?"

"Somethings bothering me." She said, trying to sound innocent. He laughed lightly.

"Your biting on your lower lip. Two years with you and I have noticed that you bit on your lip when your nervous, frustrated, scared, thinking, and so on. So what's wrong."

"Why has your hand been in your pocket all night?" He stopped and turned to face her.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes. Otherwise I wouldn't have asked." She smiled sweetly.

"Okay." He pulled his hand out, something in his hand. Then he lowered himself to the ground, showing her a velvet box. He opened and she gasped. "Ginevera, will you marry me?" Her eyes glistened with tears. She nodded, holding them back.

"Of course I will." He slid the ring on her finger. It has three dimonds. The middle one was the biggest, the left and the right were the same size. He pointed to each diamond.

"Past. Present. Furture. It is engraved on the inside." She smiled and threw her arms around his neck, passionatly kissing him.

_I live for little moments, _

_when she steals my heart again _

_and doesn't even know it._

_Yeah, I live for _

_Little moments_

_Like that._

_Little moments-Brad Paisley_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry it took forever to update. I had a major writers block. I still do, but I forced my self to sit down and write. It took my forever to write this chapter, so I hope to get reviews for it, he he. Oh and I will probably be hated for the ending, but thats life. So as always ENJOY and REVIEW! **

* * *

Chapter 17

_Six months later..._

"I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy!" Ginny and Draco walked back down the aisle, hand in hand, both smiling happily. Ginny's long white dress flowing as they waved to everyone as they made their way out of the church. The stopped once they were outside the church to talk to a few people before they left. Narcissa walked up to them. Ginny was suprised at first when she agreed to the marriage. She really seemed to have taken a liking to Ginny. She hugged her son and new daughter in law. Pansy walked over and hugged them as well. The wedding had to be really small. There wasn't very many people they could invite because of their situation. they said goodbye to a few people and then climbed into the limo. They rode back to the manor so they could change and get their luggage. They then took the limo to the airport and took off to their honeymoon.

_

* * *

Nine months later..._

Ginny was breathing heavily and holding her very swollen stomache as the healers pushed the wheelchair towards the delivery room. The paid no mind to the very not nice words Ginny was shouting at her husband. He held her as they rushed down the hall. Every few minutes she would grip his hand really tight and he was sure that soon she would break every bone in his hand. They reached the delivery room and Ginny was put in the bed. After what seemed like forever for Ginny, and of course Draco's hand, they finally heard the cry of a new baby. Moments later the nurse walked over with a new baby wrapped in a blue blanket. The nurse placed the baby in Ginny's arms. Ginny looked at Draco and smiled before looking back down at the baby boy.

"Go ahead Gin. You name the boys. I name the girls." She smiled again and thought of the best name she could. She then looked up at Draco.

"Jaden. Jaden Alexander Malfoy." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"It's perfect." She then lifted the baby out of her arms and handed him to Draco. He smiled at the little bundle of blue in his arms. "Our first child." Ginny looked at him.

"You have to be kidding me. After what I went through today, you are never coming near me again." Draco gave Ginny a fake sad face.

"Little Jaden can't be an only child."

"He'll get used to it."

_

* * *

One year and seven months later..._

"I can't believe I am doing this again!" Draco smiled at his wife as the rushed down the same halls they had a little over a year ago. Pansy was with Jaden, so Draco could be there for the birth of his second child. "If you ever touch me again, I will castrate you!"

"Isn't that what you said last time?" Instead of responding, Ginny let out a loud scream from pain. After a much longer labor, she was finally ready to deliver the second child. They had been waiting around five hours for her to finally be ready.

"Draco, if you don't get this baby out of me I will kill you!" After a deliever, for Ginny that would never end, she collapsed down on the bed. The nurse walked over to Ginny, this time with a new baby wrapped in pink. Ginny held the baby that had a light dusting of blondish hair on her head. She looked at Draco.

"What happened to not having another child?"

"She's the exception." She smiled at Draco. "Your turn to name. It is a girl." He smiled at his wife and looked at baby. He then looked back at Ginny.

"Paige Elizabeth. Paige Elizabeth Malfoy." Ginny smiled at him and handed him the new baby girl. Pansy walked in with Jaden who was holding her hand. Ginny smiled and Pansy lifted him onto the bed.

"How is momma's favorite boy." He giggled as she tickled his belly. He looked at the baby in Draco's arms.

"Who that?" Ginny smiled at him. Draco sat on the edge of the bed, so Jaden could see.

"This is your new sister, Paige." Draco smiled as his son stared in awe at his little sister. Pansy smiled.

"She is beautiful. She is going to be a heart breaker." Draco shot her a glare.

"No guy is coming anywhere near her."

"What do you suppose she will do." Draco shurgged.

"She could die a virgin." Ginny playfully smacked his arm.

"You know she is a Malfoy." He got a worried look.

"She is never leaving the house."

_

* * *

One year later..._

Draco was rushing up the stairs of his house. Jaden and Paige were in their beds already. It was about ten o'clock at night. Ginny was five months pregnant and currently put on bed rest. He went to get her a glass of water and began to hurry back upstairs. He heard her let out a sream. He dropt the glass he was carrying and through open the bedroom door. He rushed over to her side.

"Draco it hurts." She said weakly to him. She let out another scream of pain as Draco tried to calm her. "I think I need to go to the hospital." Draco nodded nervously.

"Okay let me call Pansy to watch Jaden and Paige." He rushed to the phone and quickly began to call Pansy. Ginny tried to get up so she could put pants on, because currently she only had on a nightgown. As she stood she began to feel weak and fell to the ground, throwing up. He told Pansy to hurry up and to apparate because they didn't have time. He then looked at Ginny and rushed over to her. She was on the ground holding herself up with her weak arms. Draco helped her up and began to make his way to an area where they could apparate. As he left the room he noticed a blood stain on her night gown, but refused to pay any attention to it. Ginny continued to scream with pain until they made it downstairs. He made it to area where they could apparate and quickly apparated to the hospital.

Ginny sat quietly in the hospital bed, not speaking a word. Draco was in the cornor of the room. The healer had just left the room after telling them the news. Draco had his face cupped in his hands. He looked up at Ginny. Her face was emotionless and her arms were crossed. He swallowed hard and walked over to her.

"Gin. It will be okay."

"How can you say that!"

"Gin, we still have Jaden and Paige." She leaned onto his shoulder and began to softly cry.

"It's not fair."

"I know but it will be okay." They remained at the hospital for a few more hours before returning home. Draco helped Ginny to her room and then explained to Pansy what had happened. Pansy gave Draco a hug and left the house teary eyed with sorrow for her friends. Draco walked up the stairs to go back to their room. When he got in the room and found the bed empty and the mess gone. He then heard the shower turn on. He collapsed on the bed and just let all his emotions go. Ginny finished showering after scrubbing her body very hard. She put on a clean nightgown and made her way back into the room. She saw Draco collapsed on the bed. Thinking he was sleeping, she slowly crept over to the bed. She heard a light sob and quickly rolled Draco over. She climbed into the bed and rested his head on her chest.

"Draco, its okay."

"It's all my fault."

"Its no one's fault. It is terrible, but its not your fault." He continued to cry into her chest until the two of them fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: As usual, Sorry for the long wait. Besides the writters block I have been busy. It was terrible, because everytime I wasn't home I kept getting ideas for this chapter, and bam when I went to write it, nothing would come. But here it is. I might be hated for the ending. Sorry about that. Oh yeah, and the tab isn't working, so when a new paragraph starts you will see dashes(------) Well thats about it. ENJOY and REVIEW! Tons! **

* * *

Chapter 18

_Three years later..._

------The now twenty five year old Ginny and twenty six year old Draco were the parents of two children. Draco owned a bar in the wizarding world and opened a new one in the muggle world. He was still home most of the time, only working on the weekdays. Ginny worked part time at St. Mungo's, only on tuesdays, wendsdays, and thursdays. Pansy was now married and six months pregnant with her first child. Pansy happily took Jaden and Paige while Ginny was working from ten to three. However today was the first saturday of the month. Both Ginny and Draco were home and they had a big day planned for shopping. Ginny rolled over and shut off her alarm clock. She looked over at Draco who was smiling at her.

"Good morning." He kissed her lightly on the lips before getting of bed. Ginny pouted to him.

"Do we really have to go shopping. It's so early."

"Are you going to ask this every first saturday of every month?" She smiled and nodded happily as she got out of bed. He rolled his eyes and walked into the master bathroom to take a shower. He got in the shower and Ginny walked in and began to brush her teeth.

"I don't know. I just have a bad feeling about this one." He didn't respond to her. She raised an eyebrow and put her toothbrush back in the cup. "What do you think." No response. She began to walk over to the curtain, worried that something may be wrong. Was she really having a bed feeling? She slowly raised a hand towards the curtain and began to pull it back. Then without noticed he jumped at her and pulled her in the shower. She let out a shriek of laughter at his shower began to soak her clothes. He passionetly kissed her. She moaned into his mouth and then pulled away. "Draco you are so crazy." He smirked at her.

"What you didn't like my suprise?"

"I love your suprises."

"Then why not join me for a shower?"

"Draco. The kids will be up soon." He gave he a pout lip. "Maybe later." She winked at him and quickly used her wand to dry herself off. She walked off to make breakfest. Draco smiled to himself as he finished showering. He liked her this way. It had been a little over eight years since they graduated and she seemed to be a lot more comfortable around him. He knew it would take a while and he had finally succeed in winning her trust and love. She was now able to go outside without looking over her shoulder every ten seconds. She could see a tall man with red hair and not automaticlly assume it's her father. Sure there were times when he would wake in his sleep and find her shaking or tossing and turning, but that was expected. Her past would always haunt. At first Draco didn't want to accept it. He wanted to do everything he could to make sure that she could live a normal life. In time he began to accept that her life was pretty normal. He climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He then walked into the room in time to see Jaden and Paige running down the hall to go to the kitchen for breakfest. He smiled and quickly got dressed so he could join his family for breakfest. He sat down at the kitchen table and they all ate together as a family. It was something he now enjoyed. As a child, he hardly had family meals, and when they did, they were all formal. Right now, Ginny and the kids were still in their night clothes. Ginny began to clear the table. After Draco finished he helped her do the dishes.

"I will finish these. Go take your shower and get ready." She smiled and gave him a light peck on the lips. She then turned and began to make her way upstairs. As Draco was finishing up the dishes he heard feet begin to patter on the floor. He turned around and saw his two children make their way up the steps. "Where do you think you two are going?" Both of them turned around looked at their father.

"Getting ready, daddy." Paige smiled at her dad. He smiled at the two of them.

"Okay. You two go get ready. I will be up in five minutes to check on the two of you." They quickly turned around and ran up the stairs to get ready. Draco lightly shook his head. He watched as five year old son and four year old daughter ran up the stairs, both excited to go shopping on a saturday morning. Paige's white blonde hair bounced off of her back. She had recived Draco's hair color, but she had Ginny's waves in it. Jaden on the other hand, had strawberry blonde colored hair, that had no waves to it. He had recieved Ginny's light brown eyes, while Paige had a deep blue color. Other than those minor differences, they were definalty the perfect mix of the Malfoy's and the Weasley's. Draco turned and returned tot he sink to finish the dishes. As he finished and was about to go upstairs an owl swooped in. He walked over and saw that it was only the daily prophet. He paid the owl and watched it leave the kitchen, before throwing the paper on the counter. He then made his way upstairs to check on his two children as they got ready. He stopped at the first room, which was Jaden's. He opened the door to see Jaden sitting on his bed putting his socks on. He was wearing a plain t-shirt and a pair of jeans, both put on correctly. Jaden then jumped off the bed and smiled at his father.

"All done!" He said, smiling brightly.

"Did you brush your teeth?" Jaden looked up as if he was thinking and then quickly rushed to a door in his room. It lead to a bathroom. Draco followed him and saw him begin to brush his teeth. He walked through the other door in the bathroom, leading to Paige's room. She smiled at him. He smiled down at her and realized that the pink top she chose was on backwards. He bent down and helped her fix it. He then made sure her jeans were on right, then chased her to the bathroom. She began to brush her teeth with her brother. Draco left their bathroom and made his way back to his room to find Ginny ready to go. She smiled at him as she pulled her boots on. The two kids ran into the room, both over excited about shopping. They left the room, both Ginny and Draco watching their kids rush downstairs.

"Just wait. In ten years, we won't be able to get them out of bed, for anything, this early." Draco looked at his smiling wife and sighed.

"So we must enjoy these days." He smirked at her.

------Ginny and Draco walked up and down the aisles of the store. Paige was sitting in the cart Draco was pushing, while Jaden walked along side Ginny's cart, with his hand on it. Both carts were nearly full and the shopping trip was almost over. They were slowly making their way to the check out lines. Ginny was double checking the list and noticed the Jaden stopped.

"Mommy, can I get a toy wand!" He asked pointing to the display of wands for young wizards and witches. Paige's head shot up.

"Me too! Me too!" Draco began to tickle his daughter and she let out a shriek of giggles. Ginny smiled at them.

"Maybe for christmas." Jaden sighed and put his hand back on the cart. They made it to the other side of the store and to the check out lines. Ginny leaned in towards Draco. "I'm going back to get the wands as a suprise for the kids." She whispered in his ear. He smiled and nodded at her and began to levitate items to the cashier. Ginny then left and went to find the toy wand display. As Draco was emptying the carts he overheard a couple of people talking behind him.

"Shame that it happened."

"How a father could kill his son." Draco levitated the last items towards the cashier and turned around. Two men were looking over the daily prophet discussing something in it. He looked over and checked on Jaden and Paige. They were watching the cashier scan the items. He walked over to the men.

"I'm sorry for bothering you." The men looked up from the paper. "But who died?" The men looked at him and hand him the paper. He looked down at the article they were reading.

_Charlie Weasley, 34, was found dead late last night by his wife, Jasmine. She told us that she was out with their ten year old daughter, shopping for clothes. Before she left her husband had told her that they needed a special dinner for tonight, because his father would be visiting. She returned home to find her husband laying on the floor of their kitchen. Arthur Weasley was no where to be found. He has..._

Draco's eyes widened as he read only the first few lines of the paper. He gave the paper back to the men and looked around for Ginny. His heart was pounding in his eyes. He needed to get them all home immediatly. He didn't know when the spell would wear off and he didn't want Ginny to be found.

"Draco?" Draco turned around and saw a women standing their. He began to stutter a bit, before he could finally get a name out.

"H-H-Hermione?" She nodded, trying to figure out what was going on. The two men looked at them, rather confused. Draco began breathing heavily as he turned around again looking for his wife. She could be seen now. He can find her. She was tracable. He could Hermione talking, but he couldn't make out her words. He then began to run. Ginny was not returning. Why was she not returning? He couldn't have found her this fast. He stopped running when he saw her making her way back. He stood in his spot and began to catch his breathe. She gave him a confused look, but smiled anyway. He ran a hand through his hair letting out a deep sigh. Then it happened. As she was about fifteen feet away from him, a man walked straight towards her. Draco's eyes widened as he saw the red hair and quickly took off towards his wife. She looked confused as she saw her husband running. She looked to her side and then saw the reason for his worry. She let out a scream, that was soon cut off by a hand covering her mouth. Draco lunged towards them. Then they were gone. He apparated away with her and Draco fell to the ground, were his wife hand been moments ago. He got up on his knees and began to look around. Nothing. They were gone. Hermione was rushing over to him. She must have figured out their children were, because she ran with Jaden and Paige holding her hands. Draco baried his face in his hands and began to quietly sob. Hermione dropt down to his side. Jaden and Paige stood in their place, not sure what was going on.

"Draco. He didn't get her, did he? Tell me he didn't get her." He didn't respond. He just cried into his hands and Hermione wrapped her arms around him. Jaden and Paige walked over and sat by their father. Both of them crying. Neither were sure why they were crying, but they were. Their father was crying and they didn't know what was going on. People walked by, not sure what was going on. Draco shook Hermione off of him. He pulled his knees to his chest. He didn't know what to do. What could he do? Hermione pulled Paige into her lap and sat Jaden down next to her. They had to do something.

* * *

_My little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad  
the lump in my throat grew bigger  
with every question that she asked.  
Until I felt the tears run down my face  
and I told her that Alyssa wouldn't be at school today _

'Cause she doesn't lie in the classroom  
she doesn't lie anymore at school  
Alyssa lies with Jesus  
because there's nothin' anyone would do

_**Alyssa Lies**_

**_The end..._**

**_Im just kidding!_** Next chapter will be up as soon I can think of how I want to do it! Till then, Review Tons!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/n: I know I left a long wait for an update, but my internet died for quite sometime. I had this chapter ready about a week ago, then I realised I couldn't post it. Rather frustrating. I spent a lot of my time re-reading this chapter and adding more stuff to it, that I have now hit another block. But I do know this chapter by heart. Well anyways, I hope to recieve lots of reviews. And thanks to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter. This story is coming to an end soon, so take the time to send a review before it is completly complete! Thanks! Enjoy and Review! **

* * *

Chapter 19

Ginny woke up. She felt a bit weak and her head was pounding. She rolled over with a smile on her face, expecting to look in the eyes of her husband. Her smile faded when she found no one next to her but the wall. She opened her eyes all the way and sat up. She looked around the room. The only word running through her mind was fimiliar. The room definatly meant something to her, but she couldn't remember what. She looked out the window, hoping to get an idea, but it was pitch black out side. Thats when she saw the picture on the table by the bed. It was of Hermione. She looked a lot older in the picture, her hair now tame. Still it made no connection. She picked up the picture and looked at it. She was in a white dress. It must have been her wedding day. Ginny smiled at how beautiful she looked. Then she realised she still didn't know where she was. Before she decided to get up and look around, she opened the frame to take the picture with her. She was about to put it in her pocket when she saw something written on the back. She flipped it over and quickly read it.

_Ron,_

_Here is a picture of me just before I became Mrs. Potter. You were a great best man._

_Love Hermione._

Ginny smiled again after reading the note. She put it in her pocket. So Hermione had married Harry. The thing she had for Ron must have gone away after she found out the Ron had hit Ginny before. She was about to stand when it dawned on her. She looked around the room again. She let out a gasp and muttered under her breath, 'Ron's old room.' She was back at the burrow. Then the memories of shopping the previous day came flooding back. He couldn't of found her. She was unnoticed by them. She heard the door creak open and she turned around as the person entered the room.

* * *

"So you are saying you saw Mr. Weasley?" Draco let out a frustrated sigh.

"Yes! He apparated away with my wife!" The auror nodded his head before continuing.

"His daughter, Ginny Weasley was the one he kidnapped?"

"Malfoy. Her last name is Malfoy." He growled out. "When are you going to start looking for her?" He was getting sick of this questioning. He explained the story to them, but they weren't doing anything yet.

"We need a quick description of her." Draco took a seat again. He pulled out a photo from his wallet. It was from a few weeks ago when they went to the zoo. It was of Ginny and their two kids.

"Which one is her?" Draco stood again out of rage.

"Are you kidding me! The mother! The adult! My wife!"

"Sir, we need to ask you to calm down." Hermione sat with Paige on the arm of her chair and Jaden was sitting on her knee. They watch their father yell at the auror about his wife. Draco took a deep breath before continuing.

"She has red hair and she is rather slim. She is about 5'7'' and she had green eyes. Her skin is pale and lightly dusted with freckles, that are now a bit faded."

"Thank you sir. We will let you know on any findings."

"Thats it!" This time it was Hermione who was outraged. "This man is capable of killing her. He abused her for several years. She is in danger." The auror turned his attention over to her.

"This man abuses her?"

"Yes." Both Draco and Hermione said.

"I will get a man on it right now. Does she have any noticable scars that will help us." Hermione looked to Draco.

"She has one on her face. It is on the left side of her forehead close to her hairline."

* * *

Ginny backed away as she saw her father walk into the room. A evil, yet happy, smirk appeared on his face. She backed up into a wall and leaned against it. Her breath was coming in short gasps as he closed the door and leaned against it.

"Well hello there. My only daughter has finally returned." Her breath was caught in her throat as she tried to choke out words. She began to yell out to her mom. Her father just smiled more as he shook his head. "She can't hear you. Died two years ago. You see, her heart was broken when you left. No letter. Nothing. You just disappered. Like you died or something. I knew better. I knew Charlie meant it when he said you were alright. Your mother didn't undertsand it. I did though." Ginny tried to back more into the wall._ Please don't hurt me!_ She tried to escape her fathers words. "You killed her! You broke her heart and she died from it. I had to find you and tell you what a bad thing you had done. I had to kill Charlie to find you. You just couldn't stay home. You couldn't think of your family. You always think of yourself! Your mother and brother are dead now. It's all your fault." Ginny was holding back tears. She kept telling herself that he was wrong. He was just trying to break her. A tear slid down her cheek. He was succeeding. He was breaking her into the sixteen year old he last saw. She felt weak. _No! He is wrong. I didn't do anything!_

* * *

Draco took the hands of his children and rushed them out to the car. Hermione followed him, though he told her not to bother. He was buckling his children in their seats as she climbed into the passenger seat. He let out a frustrated sigh and climbed in the driver seat, pulling out his cell phone as he started the car. He noticed Hermione looking over at him, a small smile on her face. He raised an eyebrow at her as he backed out of his parking space.

"What's so amusing?" She laughed a little, a few tears still escaping from her eyes.

"A cell phone. You are up to date with muggle technologies?" He gave he a slight smirk, but it disappeared as fast as it has shown up. He let out a quiet sigh before looking straight at her again.

"It was Ginny's idea. A little bit of a muggle background for the kids." Hermione remained silent after that. Draco flipped open his phone as he began to leave the busy streets of London. He held down a number on his phone and it quickly began to dial Pansy. He placed the phone to his ear. As he explained to Pansy that she needed to hurry to the house, Hermione had pulled out her phone. Draco finished his conversation after making sure Pansy would promise to be there. He listened intently to Hermione's conversation.

"Ginny is back, but she is missing... I know it makes no sense, but you have to believe me... Just watch the kids and I will update you on any changes." She shut the phone after he last sentance, apparently not waiting for the other person's reply.

"Who was that?"

"My husband. Who else would I call saying that I won't be home for a while and to watch the kids." He shrugged.

"You never know. Who did you end up with?"

"Harry." She looked at him out of the corner of her eyes to see his response, but received nothing.

"How many kids?" She gave him a smile before replying that she had three children. They then drove the rest of the way in silence, both thinking of ways to find Ginny. They both knew the ministiry would not find her fast enough. They just had to think of where she maybe.

* * *

"No!" She yelled out to him. Her breath now coming in searing gasps. He charged over to her, anger burning in his eyes.

"What did you say to me." He stood right in front of her. She pushed him back with all her might and tried to make it out of the room. She reached to door when he grabbed her. She let out a loud gasp when his hand tightened around her wrist. He quickly spun her around, his tight grip around her wrist not loosening. He pushed her up against the door and noticed a scar by her hairline. His evil smirk came back. He ran his free hand over the scar and looked down at her. "Do you even remember receiving this scar?" Ginny shivered under his voice, but she made no sound. "It was christmas and everyone left you alone. You remember your sixteenth christmas don't you?" Ginny closed her eyes trying hard not to let the memories return, yet failing miserably.

_He took her by the arms and smacked her hard across the face. He then threw her and she hit a wall falling to the ground. She heard him walking over to her. She cried to herself. Hating herself for believing she could of avoided it._

"Yes you do. That beating should have killed you. That scar there was from you hitting the corner of your table. I knew after that I had to finish it." Ginny began to try and loosen his grip on her, but he just tightened it. "I left you after I thought your were gone for sure. You should have been gone." He took his free and to her neck and pulled out a necklace. She usually forgot she had it on, because she always wore it. It was a small, blue, dragon shaped, diamond pendent on a silver chain. It was the same necklace Draco had gotten her for christmas, the same christmas she had her beating. "I know why you didn't die. I could have hit you so many times, but life would hang on to you. This." He pulled the necklace hard and it broke so it was now in is hand, the broken chain dangling from his fingers. "Necklace saved your life. Whoever gave it to you put a charm on it so you would be safe." He through the necklace onto the table. Ginnny watched as it hit the table, slid a few inches, then remained still. "Your going to get what's finally coming to you, child." She looked up at him, still fightened, but now reminded that she had children she had to live for, and a husband. She again pushed him back. He fell back, but in the process cracked her wrist. She let out a scream of pain and began to cradle her wrist. She noticed him beginining to charge at her and quickly pulled the door open. She made a quick run for the stairs and began to dart down them. She could hear him running after her, only making her run faster. She quickly ran to the back door and slid it open, the cool night's air hitting her body. She needed to find somewhere she could apparate away from. She needed to get away from him, so he couldn't follow her apparation trail. She wanted to look back to see where he was, but didn't want to risk it slowing her down. She was able to hear him though. He was close, his voice echoing through the night air. She felt her body growing weaker than it already was, but she knew she had to keep running. She began to stumble a bit, slowing her down. She felt a tug on her hair and she was yanked down to the ground. Her father was older her by her hair. He through her head to the ground and pain shot through her head when it connected with the ground. "Where are you running to. No one is looking for you. No one loves you." The pain was unbelievable in her head, but that didn't matter. She had to live.

"Your wrong! I have a husband and children." He smirked at her before kicking her in the ribs. She let out a cry of pain and he kicked her again.

"If thats so, " He kicked her head and it hit the tree next to her, "they can be the only ones to visit your grave." She heard distant nosies, his voice grew dim, and then her whole world went dark.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/n: Quickly Updated! I want to finish this soon. I think it is almost done, so be prepared. Much to everyone's dismay, you don't see Ginny in this chapter, but you do get to see most of the brother's. Don't kill me for not letting you know what happened to Ginny. Thats about it. Enjoy and Review! I want lots of reviews! **

* * *

Chapter 20

"Did you guys try the burrow yet?" Harry asked the other three. Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table, one of her children sitting on her lap. Draco stood leaning against the wall holding Paige is his arms. She was slowly starting to fall asleep, her head resting on his shoulder. Harry was pulling out a chair for Pansy to sit down in, before he took a seat next to Hermione. "Maybe now that you guys suddenly returned, she decided to visit her family."

"No. She wouldn't." Draco was glaring at Harry. He knew that Harry didn't know about Ginny's past with her father, but he was still angered that he suggested that. Pansy shot Draco a glare and took Paige from his arms. She then led the rest of the children upstairs to the master bedroom. Harry returned Draco's glare and then spoke.

"I have known her longer. You may have married her Malfoy, but I know she loves her family and I don't even know why she left in the first place." Hermione tried to stop Draco from retorting, but failed miserably.

"She left to get away from that family!" Harry stood out of his chair.

"She loved her family and they loved her!"

"Shows how much you know." Harry kicked his chair back so that it fell into the counter, breaking in the process.

"You took her away from a loving family. What did you do, force her to leave. I know its your fault." Draco pushed himself off the wall and walked over to Harry.

"Yes Potter. It's my fault that her father and your best friend beat the living shit out of her!" Shocked hit Harry at first, but then he was overcome with anger. He took his fist and punched Draco sqaure in the jaw, knocking Draco back a little. He regained his balance and took a swing back at Harry. Thats when Hermione let out a yell.

"That's enough. Will the two of you sit down!" They both sat down, both breathing heavily with rage. Hermione let out a sigh and shook her head. "Harry, Draco is right." Harry took his gaze off of Draco and looked to his wife, shock playing in his eyes.

"Your telling me your taking his side."

"No Harry. I am telling you this, because I know its true." Silence filled the room. Harry stared disbelievingly at his wife for a few moments. He let out a deep breath. The look on her face told him it was true. He shifted in his seat and returned his gaze to Draco.

"Tell me." The question was directed at Draco. Both Hermione and Draco knew this. Draco let out a deep breath.

"It started after Bill and Charlie moved out. Her father began to physically abuse her. We never really found out why, we just know that he always called her a mistake. The whole family knew, minus Bill and Charlie, who found out in our last year at school. Molly used to fix her up after the beatings, never checking her into a hospital or seeking professional care. Then she went off to school. Her so called father built it into her mind that she had to cut herself when she did something wrong while she was away. He then got Percy to hit her a few times. As far as I know, he never objected. Then one of the twins. They tried to at first, but could never bring themselves to actually hit her. Their fear of their father wasn't strong enough to hurt someone they loved this much. Then came Ron's turn in out last her. He got her pretty good. Then christmas break she nearly died, so Pansy, Hermione and I went to see Dumbledore. He had a charmed placed on her so she could be hidden until a time when this wouldn't happen. Charlie was her secret keeper. Now that he has been killed, her secret is out." Harry stared disbelieveingly at Draco and then at his wife. Pansy entered the room then and stared around at the three of them. She looked at Harry. His face said it all.

"You told him." Draco nodded, but didn't speak. None of them did. They couldn't form the words to make a sentance. Pansy looked at the three again before speaking. "Harry what has the family been up to since she disappeared?" He took his gaze over to Pansy. He shifted in his seat again, obviously uncomfortable with the situation.

"Ron is married to some Lavender Brown. They live in muggle london. Fred and George have their own flats just outside Hogsmede. I think Fred is about to get married and George is engaged as far as I know. Percy was killed in the war, leaving beind his fiance, Penelope, who has disappeared. Um, you all know about Charlie, of course. Oh yeah, Bill and Fluer have a place close to Diagon Alley." He looked at Draco and Pansy.

"What about her parents?" Harry looked over at Draco. He remained silent for a moment, then spoke.

"Molly passed about two years ago. Mysterious death really. Aurther is still at the burrow as far as I know. It's all the same there. All the rooms I mean." Draco seemed to be thinking, because he didn't say anything. Pansy's head shot up.

"Aren't they getting together. I mean Charlie just died, wouldn't they get together?" Hermione's eyes went wide as she realized that they didn't recieve word about it.

"No. They wouldn't be. They know Auther killed Charlie." Pansy nodded and looked at Draco.

"Then we go see the remaining brothers and get them to help us find Ginny." Harry and Hermione nodded, but Draco remained frozen. Pansy looked at him, her face questioning him with out words.

"All of them?" Pansy leaned back against the wall. Hermione then chimed in.

"Well Harry could go to see Ron." Harry eyed Hermione for a moment, unsure what to think.

"Mione, I can't go see him. Knowing what he has done, I wouldn't be able to take it." Hermione's face grew very grim looking.

"Harry James Potter, you will go to Ronald's house and think of a way to get him to find out where Ginny is. Without leaving him alone to look for her." Harry looked taken aback, but nodded his head anyway. Draco smiled at Hermione and she gave her head a quick nod, telling him to give out the plan. He nodded back.

"Okay Pansy and Hermione can go to the twin's places together." He looked directly at Hermione. "Don't leave her alone. She is pregnant and I will put blame on you if anything happens to her." Hermione nodded and Draco continued. "Po-Harry can go see him and I will go see Bill. When we find out anything contact the other and we will find somewhere to meet." Harry and Hermione nodded and Pansy chimed in again.

"I will have Jason come over and watch the kids." Draco nodded, along with Harry and Hermione. Pansy took out her cell phone and called her husband quickly. Within two minutes he apparated there and the others were ready to go.

* * *

Draco walked up to Bill's house. It wasn't big, but a very decent size. He swallowed hard and walked up the steps to the porch. Their were children's toys laying by the porch swing and he could hear laughter coming from inside the house. He nervously knocked on the door. He heard someone yell as they approached the door. Seconds later the door swung open and Bill stood there. He looked at Draco and cocked up one of his eyebrows. 

"Your Malfoy's son, right? What are you doing here?"

"The name is Draco, Bill. I am here about your sister." Bill's eye slightly widened at the mention of his baby sister, who he hadn't seen in about eight years.

"What about her?" He asked as he walked out onto the porch, shutting the door behind him.

"Well for starters she has been okay. She had a charmed placed on her because of your father." Bill nodded, showing that he understood everything that's going. Yet, before Draco could continue, he cut him off.

"Before you continue, can you tell me how she is?"

"She was doing good. I'm not to sure that you will be happy, but she married me a few years back." Bill nodded his head showing that he understood and wanted him to continue. "We have two children and live just outside london."

"I had a feeling she would marry you. Once you two got over your differences I know something would happen. Anyways, what do you mean was?"

"Charlie was her secret keeper." Bill's eyes filled with fear.

"Is she okay?" He asked urgently.

"Well, I am not to sure. We were doing our monthly shopping with the kids. I was in the check out line when I found out about Charlie and Ginny was off getting something for the children. I ran off to find her when I saw Hermione. I saw her and she was fine. Then I saw Arthur and the next thing I knew, they were gone."

"Where is she?" He asked, knowing that Draco probably didn't know. Much to his dismay, Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"Hermione and Pansy Parkinson went to go talk to the twins and Harry went to go see... the other one." Bill raised an eyebrow.

"You mean Ron?" Draco stiffened up and nodded. "Your married to my sister, I am sure you can say her brother's name." Draco shook his head.

"I can't even call him Weasley." Bill cocked his head to the side. "You know about your father hitting her."

"Yeah. We also knew about Percy. What does this have to do with. No." Draco nodded.

"As far as I know only once, but that's enough for me." Bill stood when the front door opened. Fluer walked out and looked at her husband.

"Fluer I will be back later. Ginny went missing and I need to find her. I will call you later." She nodded, slightly confused. He kissed her cheek and led Draco away from the porch. "We can try the Burrow. Our father is still there." Draco nodded and got out his cell to call the others.

* * *

"We will help you find her. Call whoever you have to." Fred said as he looked at the two girls. Hermione nodded and looked at Pansy. She took out her phone about to call Draco when her phone began to ring. 

"It's Draco." She quickly flipped the phone and listened intently to what he was saying. She hung up her phone a few moments later. "He said to go to the Burrow." A moment later there was a pop and Harry showed up. The two girls looked at him, slightly confused.

"Harry! Why are you here? Where is Ron?" He looked sorrowfully at Hermione.

"He is gone." Hermione and Pansy's eyes both widened. "I talked to Lavender. She said he was raving this morning about Ginny. I then had her call the Ministry and told them to go to the Burrow. Was that a good place to send them?"

"Yes. Thats where we are going right now." After that all five of them apparated to the Burrow to meet Draco and Bill.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/n: **I know I know, short ending. I just feel it is best left here, and I really need to think of ways to go with my other stories. I, however, will post another chapter if, and only if, this happens. I will post my own epilouge if I get at least three reviews stating your own version of what you think should happen. If I get three, I will begin to write my own epilouge, and when I finish, I will post it, as well at any "homemade" review epilouge's I get, credited by whatever you sign it with. Deal? Okay. Its kinda of my way of showing joy that J.K. is doing the whole this is how everyone ends up chapter in the last book. Plus you get a more understanding of what happens now. Well, now that I am teasing everyone with an epilouge, enjoy the final chapter number 21! ENJOY and REVEIW!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21**

Draco and Bill stood waiting for the others just outside the burrow's property. They didn't want to go ahead until everyone was there. Well Draco did, but Bill convinced him to wait. Within a few moments, the other five appeared. Draco quickly began to head towards the burrow the second they got there. The seven of them rushed through the field and saw a man standing by the forbidden forest. In fact their were two men there. They began to run over there, Draco still in the lead, when the two men turned around. Draco lunged towards Arthur, but Bill stopped him. They needed to know where Ginny was first.

"What the hell did you do with her!" Before he could even respond to the question, their were loud popping sounds and spells were shot. Ron had apparated away, but from the looks of it, had nothing to do with Ginny's attack anyway. When they got there Ron had his wand pointed at Arthur and vise-versa. Arthur was on the ground bounded by magic, as well as Bill, Pansy, Fred and Harry. The Ministry showed up and shot off the body binding curses, hitting the five of them. They ran up to them and began grab all of them, trying to take them all in for questioning. Draco was standing by Hermione, his hands behind his pack, when he saw an aruor carrying a pale body in his arms. Draco noticed the red hair and the slim figure as his wife. He let out a yell and fell to the ground, unable to tell if his wife was alive or just unconsious. After a few moments, they were all apparated to the ministry. The seven of them were placed in a room together, Aruther had been taken under arrest without questioning for his murder of Charlie. Draco sat in the corner of the room, not moving. Hermione was the only one who dared to go near him and she just sat next to him, repeating soothing words in a hushed voice. Fred, George and Bill were currently talking to an auror and Pansy and Harry sat at the single table, not speaking to one another or to anyone even. Moments later, but what seemed like hours, the brother's were escorted back in. The Minister walked in with them and a couple other aurors.

"Amazing. Never expected this. Especially not from Aruther." He paused for a moment, motioning for all of them to stand around the table. "I need you all to state your name and your relationship to both Ms. Weasley, " Draco mumbled Malfoy under his breathe, " and Mr. Weasley." He started with Fred.

"Uh, Fred Weasley, brother, and son." The young minister nodded, while an auror was writting it all down.

"George Weasley, brother, son." He nodded towards Bill.

"Bill Weasley, brother, son."

"Harry Potter, friend and um, surrogate son." The minister raised an eyebrow, but let them continue.

"Pansy Smith, friend, no relation."

"Hermione Potter, friend, surrogate daughter, I guess." The minister rolled his eyes and they then landed on Draco.

"Draco Malfoy, husband, "Draco paused for a moment, apparently struggling for the words. He knew what he was to Arthur, he just hated to admit it, "son-in-law." The minster nodded.

"Alright, well, Mrs. Smith, your husband is here and Mr. Malfoy, your children are here." The door was then opened and the three walked in. Jaden and Paige ran over to Draco, who quickly picked them up.

"How is my wife? Can I see here?" He asked, as Hermione helped him by holding Jaden in her arms.

"You will all be transfered to St. Mungo's. Other than that, I cannot release any information." He then left the room, letting a few other aurors in to lead them to St. Mungo's. They all went in silence, none of them brave enough to form any words to speak. Jaden and Paige must have caught on to the quietness, because they remained quiet as well. After reaching the hospital, they were transported to the waiting room and were told to wait for any information. They all took their seats and remained silent. The night passed and soon the sun began to rise. Around eight in the morning a Healer finally walked over to their group. They all stood when they heard Ginny's name called. The healer frowned.

"We have done the best we could." He paused. "She however is pretty stable, but is still in a coma. We cannot tell as of now when or if she will wake." He paused letting it all sink in. He then continued, "She may have one visitor at a time, and family only. As of right now, no children." He said, looking towards Jaden and Paige. He then gave his best wishes before leaving. Ginny's brothers all told Draco he could go first. He quickly accepted, rushing off to her room. He opened the door and found his usually vibrant wife laying motionless in a hospital bed. He could feel the tears prickling in his eyes, threating to fell any moment. He walked over to her bed and kneeled beside it. The only sound that could be heard was the slow, steady beat of her heart monitor. She was mostly cleaned up, but you could see the scratches, scars, bruises and stiches. He let out a soft cry and the tears slowly began to fall.

* * *

Three weeks. Three weeks had past and still no word. Arthur had been sent to Azkaban, of course, for murder and attempted murder. Ron had disappeared, apparently afraid his father would drag him down as well. However, a trial as still given for him, and he was found more or less innocent, just with several hours of community service for the beating he did in the school year. Draco spent most of his time at the hospital, but he need to be home for the kids as well. They were to young to be without a parent, and Paige was still to young to go to school. Besides a hospital was no where for the kids to spend all their time. To make matters worse for him, he was told that if she didn't wake within the next weak, she was going to be moved into the same ward as Neville Longbottom's parents used to be in. As well as, the now much older, Gilderoy Lockhart. Not to mention it had stricter visiting hours and now could only be entered with an appointment made one week ahead of time. Draco also knew that he couldn't keep Ginny like this forever. He couldn't keep her, as people say, a vegetable. So he spent countless nights, trying to get sleep. One of the rare nights, like tonight, he did find sleep. However around three in the morning, his cell phone began to go off. He peeled open his tired eyes and stumbled out of bed and over to the dresser. He flipped open the phone.

"Hello?" He asked, half alseep.

"Mr. Malfoy?" He stood up straight.

"Yes, that's me."

"This is Healer Brown at St. Mungo's. You should get down here immediatly." He agreeed and ended the call. His next step was to call Pansy. It rang five times before she managed to answer it, with the same 'hello' Draco had moments ago.

"Pansy. Get over here now. Please." She agreed and he hung up. He quickly through on the first pair of pants and the first shirt he found. Pansy appeared at his bedroom door.

"Whats going on?"

"I need you to watch the kids. The hospital called and told me to come down." She nodded understandingly.

"Is that good or bad?" He looked at her, his eyes full of emotion.

"I have no idea." She laid down on his bed and he apparated away. He ran in the hospital doors and towards Ginny's ward. He ran into Healer Brown, the one who called him. "What's going on. How is my wife."

"She was having some brain activity, but it can be two causes. Her brain could be shutting down, leading to her heart stopping, due to the magic used on her. It could also mean she is going to wake soon." Draco nodded, his breath coming in searing gasps.

"Can I see her?" He pointed towards the door and Draco rushed in. Ginny lay yet again motionless. Her heart monitor slightly faster than it was last time. He swallowed the lump in his throat. A nurse walked over to him.

"There is nothing more we can do. It's all up to her." He nodded, tears brimming his eyes, giving them a glossy look. She sighed, but offered one more peice of advice. "You can try talking to her. Repeating old memories. It's not gaurenteed to work, but if she can hear you, it may offer more brain activity." She gave he best smile and left the room. Draco looked at his wife, not to sure where to begin. He began to talk about when they first became friends. Though both of them were reluctant at first, they worked it out. He worked his way through school and into that summer. He tried to think of anything that would be happy. He went through their college years and to the night he proposed.

"Remember. You thought their was something wrong. Then we got married." Tears were freely falling down his cheeks, landing on her blankets. "I love you and our children love you. We need you to come back. Jaden and Paige need you. They need their mother." He bowed his head down, his body lightly shaking from sobs. He looked up when he heard a jump in the beeps on her moniter. His heart began to pound. This was it. The healer and two nurses walked in the room. The beeping began to speed up and Draco felt his heart begin to race. The fast beeping was usually a bad sign, wasn't it. Tears began to fall faster at the thought of losing his wife, thinking it was his fault. He was to careless. He let her wander off in public alone without checking the headlines. What made his heart find some joy, was that the last thing she was doing was buying two wands for their children.

"I love you." He managed to whisper. The beeping went faster to the point where it was almost a straight beep and then her eyes peeled open slighty. The beeping slowed to a regular, steady beat. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding as Ginny's eyes opened completly. The healer nodded at him.

"She will be okay." Draco smiled, tears still falling, but more from happiness. She looked around a bit, her eyes finally landing on Draco.

"Wh-what's going on?" She said, very weakly. He smiled after hearing, what he thought, was the most beautiful voice.

"You have been in a coma for three weeks. Your father has been taken away. We are all safe now." She smiled weakly at him, some color finally returning to her face.

"I love you." She replied meekly. He kissed her forehead.

"And I love you." He smiled to himself. "We are all safe."


	22. I'm an Idiot!

**A/N: Okay, yes the story is complete, but I was reading through it on my computer and something seemed a bit off. Then I realised I never posted the first chapter! The first chapter on here was supposed to be an intro and then go into chapter one. But instead I went from the intro to chapter two, thinking I already posted the first chapter. It is really short, but I decieded to post it, so you can understand why the begining of chapter two seems a bit off. My goodness am I an idiot! **

* * *

Chapter 1 

Virginia woke to the sound of someone banging on her door to wake her up. Her head pounded and her body was weak as she climbed out of bed. Her room was rather empty because everything was packed away for school. She was going to start her seventh year today, after skipping her sixth year in an effort to impress her parents. It had taken a lot of hard work and a lot of help from Hermione. It hadn't changed anything though. She opened her door to be rushed in the shower by her mother. Molly had never harmed her daughter once. In fact, Molly, had been the one to clean her daughter up each morning after her husband had lost his temper. Ginny showered and waited for her mother to clean her up.

Ginny boraded the train with Ron. He ignored her at home out of fear and ignored her at school just because that's what he was raised to do. Ginny did not mind. It helped her keep her secret if Ron didn't feel sorry for her. She found an empty compartment and took a seat. She sat alone as the train began on its way to the school.

She sat for about an hour and then got up to use the bathroom. When she finish she began to walk back towards her compartment. On her way she ran into Malfoy, literally. She fell to the ground with a loud thud and he stood there staring down at her. He began to brush of his robes. She closed her eyes waiting to be hit and then she realised that she wasn't at home and stood. She muttered an apology and was about to make her way back to her room when he stepped in front of her path.

"Watch where your going next time Weaslette." He looked down and smirked at the fear in her eyes. "I hope you know your a disgrace to the wizarding world. You don't even deserve to breathe the same air as me." She began to shake a little. Fear paralyzed her. He lifted his arm to move her out of his way when she jumped.

"Don't hit me!" She screamed and ran towards her compartment. She shut the door right away, wishing that they had locks. She reached into her back pack and pulled out a pocket knife. She pulled up her sleeve and flipped the knife out. This was her father's way of punishing her while she was away. He drilled terrible things into her mind. He not only abused her physically and emotionally, but mentally as well. If he was not there to punish her, she was to punish herself by cutting herself. Malfoy calling her a disgrace was somthing she needed to punish herself for. The old cuts on her arm had healed over summer when her mother would clean her up using magic to make them scar faster so they could fade away sooner. She began with one cut and after each punishment she added another one. Since this was the first time this year she only made one cut. That one cut was enough though. She took the knife to her skin and dug it in and she dragged it across her skin, slicing it open. Before she removed the knife from her skin the cut began to bleed and to her suprise the compartment door opened.

"Hey, Weaslette what was that about out... What the hell!" Ginny froze in fear and dropt her knife. Malfoy stared at her in silence. She then suddenly jumped up and began to scream at him to get out. She shut the door behind him and leaned against it so he could not slid it open. That had never happened to her before. Only her mother and father knew that she punished herself. Not even any her of her friends. Sure her friends didn't know she had an abusive father, but even her brothers didn't know she punished herself. She could feel the blood begin to slowly make its way down her arm and she wrapped it up with a wrap she had in her bag.

Ginny sat at Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. The sorting had ended and they had nine new Gryffindors. The feast began and she picked at her food a little. She sat with a couple of 6th years, who were in her classes before she moved up. She looked down at Ron and saw him laugh with Harry and Hermione. She wished could be as happy as he was. She ate a little bit while day dreaming. She snapped out of it when she felt someone staring at her. She knew who it was. She knew Malfoy was staring at her, wondering what was her problem. She ate a little more and left with Colin to go to the Gryffindor common room. Colin was the closet thing she had to a best friend. Sure she has friends, but she doesn't trust any of them, Colin included. Sure he didn't like the idea that she didn't trust him, but he still wanted to be her friend, which is way he was the closest to a best friend she had. They walked down the hall, Colin was telling her about how nice it was in Italy. She pretended to listen as her told her about the wonderful sights. They walked past the bathroom and she told Colin she would meet him in the common room. She walked in. After using the bathroom she washed her hands and walked out. Someone grabbed her arm and turned her around. She looked up and saw Malfoy. She began to shake a little, to scared to make him let go.  
"

What's up with you Weaslette? And what was with the train thing?" He looked down and saw her shaking in fear. She was truley scared of him. He let go of her and brought his hand a little to high. She ducked her head down from fear.

"Don't hit me. I'm sorry. Please don't hit me." He looked at her. Slightly confused as to way she thought he was going to hit her. Then he realised thats the same thing she said on the train.

"I'm not going to hit you. Why would I hit you?" He continued to look questionally at her. She looked up and ran down the hall as fast as she could, stumbling a little as she ran up the steps.


End file.
